


Love me Tender, Love me True

by Thegoodegirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoodegirl/pseuds/Thegoodegirl
Summary: Marinette has decided to move on from Adrian. But there's an unexpected surprise ahead.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette - Relationship, adrienette, endgame lukanette - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	1. Picking up the Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up from the end of season 3. In a sense it’s my version of season 4.

Marinette was tired. She was so tired. And so alone. Sure, she had her friends and her parents, but none of them really knew or understood exactly how much she was hurting. Even weeks after Master Fu had surrendered his guardianship of the miraculous box, it still hurt to think about that entire episode. 

It hurt to remember that because of her immaturity and jealousy, she had dealt a devastating blow to Paris. Its heroes had been exposed and the team had been left with just Cat Noir and Ladybug once again. They had to start over, selecting new miraculous holders just when Hawkmoth was getting stronger with Mayura by his side. A soft sob escaped Marinette’s throat and she shoved a pillow into her face and allowed the tears to flow. How long would she feel this way? How much more could she endure? 

On top of all this, was the situation with Adrian and Kagami. They were dating and they had been dating almost since the big fight with Hawkmoth. Even just thinking about them dating pierced through her heart like a sword. It should not hurt so much, she knew. She had, after all, made the conscious decision to be a good friend to both and support them. They made a good couple. They shared quite a few interests and understood each other’s worlds and how it felt to live with a controlling parent. Just that alone should be enough for her to help them in their quest to find love. They both deserved to be happy. To be loved. So why did it still hurt? Marinette’s tears flowed faster.

She had noone she could confide in. Sure, she could talk to her friends about her heartbreak over Adrian, but they still did not understand. They were still convinced that all she had to do was try even harder to talk to Adrian and somehow, they would be together regardless of the fact that Adrian had as yet to display even the tiniest bit of romantic interest in her. So she had finally stopped talking to them about it all together.

And then there was Tiki. Sweet Tiki. She tried. She really did. But despite being thousands of years old and a god, she still did not fully comprehend the human heart. She could only advise based on interactions and experiences with her previous holders. But the world had changed so much since she was last active. There was a lot she would never grasp.

Instead, she had started spending more and more time with Luka. Luka, who had been there for her at her lowest point even though he had not known anything about what was really going on. But he was observant, even without the snake miraculous. He guessed that her current state was in part due to Adrian. He never said anything to her about it until she brought it up herself. But he was there, a steady rock, a shoulder to cry on, a friend and a voice of reason. He did not try to sugar coat his words or overlook her flaws. He was upfront and honest with her more than her other friends had been so far. She was grateful to him. Most times. Sometimes it hurt to be told the truth. To be told that you needed to take a step back and reassess your priorities in life. That it was not the end of the world not to have someone you had strong feelings for return those feelings. He had laughed a short laugh at that and squeezed her hand. 

“We’re still young Marinette. You’re only fifteen. I may be older than you but I’m also still growing. I’m yet to turn seventeen. We have our whole lives ahead of us and one failed love should not define how we live our lives and it does not define who we are at that particular point.” He smiled sadly at her. “Love is hard enough for grown-ups. How much harder is it for teenagers?” 

He was right. As usual. But it still hurt. And so she found herself most days, running towards the River Seine, in search of the Couffaine houseboat. And then she would be launching herself into his arms and crying her heart out. He would gently hold her until the initial torrents had subsided and then he would lead her either down to his cabin, or, if Juleka was home, into the glass conservatory. He would settle himself in one of the seats and pull her to himself and let her lie there against his chest until she either fell asleep or calmed down enough to ramble on about whatever was on her mind, or just lie there together, in companionable silence.

Many of these moments were occasioned by Adrian. Even just seeing him at school was enough to break her heart all over again. Seeing him with Kagami was almost unbearable. But her responsibilities as Ladybug and now, guardian also took their toll. At least she could talk about Adrian. But she could not talk about the miraculous. That was a heavier burden for her and Luka, somehow, seemed to sense that there was more she was not telling and he accepted that. Some days, and many nights when she either could not go to his house or she found herself tossing in bed and unable to fall asleep, she would call him and he would answer the phone groggily, only to snap awake when he heard her voice. He would immediately know that something was wrong. He would let her say what she needed to say, or talk to her about mundane stuff happening in his own life or just softly play his guitar for her until one or the other of them fell asleep. 

It was unfair, she realised. She was using him in such an unforgivable manner. She knew what his feelings for her where. She had not forgotten his confession of several months earlier. But he had never pursued her or asked her to answer one way or the other. And so, she shoved those feelings of guilt she felt when she caught him from time to time looking at her sadly, with hints of longing in his eyes, deep into the recesses of her heart. She needed him right now. She needed that calm safe haven. Examining her treatment of him would only cause her to lose that. 

**

And she really needed that comfort that day. School for her had never been a cake walk. Then her ladybug duties had come in and made it even harder to keep up and maintain a sane balance between her dual lives. But now, her love life, or lack thereof, was adding to the mix. Her friends in particular were to blame. The very people who were supposed to be her support, were making it difficult to look forward to school. They refused to respect her feelings. Try as she might to tell them that she would no longer pursue Adrian, they insisted on setting up pseudo dates and contriving situations that would leave her stuck in the blonde’s company. It did not help that even in these forced interactions, Adrian still did not look at her in any way shape or form as anything other than a friend.

Alya’s big idea today had been unveiled with great excitement amidst many giggles from Rose and Mylene. She had even convinced Nino to participate in it. Marinette listened in growing horror as the plan was laid before her. After school, in the midst of the hustle and bustle of students rushing home and cars stopping buy the gate to pick up others, Nino would engage Adrian in conversation as he was about enter the car. He would keep the conversation going for as long as possible until Gorilla got impatient as was his wont. When he started the engine, the group of girls would be close by and one of them would yell that he had accidentally hit their friend. 

Marinette could not believe what she was hearing. 

Alya continued with glee, “And then you lie on the ground in front of the car and we insist that he drive you home. Ofcourse Adrian will insist on coming into the house with you.” Here she paused and rubbed her hands together almost cackling. “You will tell him you feel faint and ask him to carry you.”

“What?!” Marinette shrieked.

Alya nodded. “And he will carry you into your room like a princess and then stay with you for a while. Then he will bring you your homework everyday for the next few days because of course, you can’t afford to fall behind.”

“What? What are you talking about Alya?”

Alya sighed and rolled her eyes as if it was obvious what she was talking about. “You’re going to miss school of course. You can’t go to school after being hit by a car! You’ll be in too much pain.”

“Alya!” Marinette could not believe her friend. She seemed to be coming up with crazier and crazier schemes in her obsession to get her together with Adrian. “I can’t miss days of school for nothing Alya! You forget that I won’t actually have been hit?”

Alya shrugged dismissively. “Minor detail. What matters is that you will have Sunshine Boy visiting you everyday for a while! A week at least!”

Marinette could not help the butterflies that erupted in her stomach at that. Having Adrian all to herself for days! It was a dream come true. She was tempted. She could already see them playing video games in her living room, sharing fresh cookies her mother had just brought in and gazing into each others’ eyes. All she had to say was “yes”. But it was also wrong. She had resolved to move on. She could not risk taking a step back again. It was not worth the pain because at the end of it, she would be right back where she started from. Or would she? She shook her head quickly to jolt herself out of her delusion.

“No Alya. It’s wrong. Besides, we’ll be saying Gorilla hit me with a car. What if the school authorities decide to take action against him or Mr Agreste? Oh my God Alya! What if my parents sue him?”

Alya clearly had not thought about that because she squirmed uncomfortably. The other girls all looked at each other in horror. They had not thought of it either.

“Look girls, I appreciate your wish to see me happy but maybe my happiness does not lie with Adrian,” she said tiredly.

“Marinette what are you saying? Ofcourse it does! You two were meant to be. You’ll see!” Rose chirped.

Marinette faked a smile at her small friend and gave her a quick hug. “I have to go. I’m expected at the bakery.” She picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder before waving at her friends and dragging her feet towards home. 

She did not go straight home but headed for the Master Fu’s former massage parlour. It had been left in trust under the pseudonym of the Guardian Trust. She paused briefly outside, and studied it. She had not been back since she had helped the master to the train station that fateful day but she kept the key on a chain around her neck, safely hidden under her shirt. 

She slipped the chain off her neck and unlocked the door. Everything remained untouched, exactly where Master Fu had left it. Nothing had changed except for a thick layer of dust covering the entire room. She stood just inside the doorway and felt the tears on her cheeks, hot and slow, making their way down and onto her neck. She looked around slowly and then made her way around the room touching nothing but soaking in the atmosphere of the parlour in a futile effort to somehow soak in some dregs of the former master’s being. 

Tiki emerged from her purse slowly and solemnly. Her tiny body was hovered uncertainly near Marinette. She floated away briefly to look around and then floated back to kiss the girl gently on the cheek. She too felt the loss of the master keenly. They had been together briefly, in kwami time, but for a very long time, in human years. Just the master and the kwamis, sharing this huge secret and trust. They had only had each other then. Until the emergence of the new Ladybug and her black cat partner. She kissed her holder again. Marinette had not been with Master Fu for long, but Tiki understood the enormity of his loss. She looked at the young girl sadly as she wandered further into the room.

Marinette stopped in the middle of the room where she used to sit before Master Fu. She really should make out time to come and clean up the place, she thought to herself. Or find someone to do it. She already had a lot on her plate. 

She missed the master. She really wished he was here right now. Sure, he had not been very hands-on when it came to the miraculous training or very involved in her day to day life, but he had been wiser and more experienced. She found a spot n the corner of the table that held a pile of old magazines intended for perusal by waiting customers. She removed the pile and placed it gently on the seat to avoid raising more dust than necessary, then, she perched gingerly on the clean square left on the table and dropped face into her hands and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be longer than my others so far. Which will be a challenge for me.Not sure yet how long it will be. I will allow it to dictate itself. Hope you enjoy it


	2. Two steps Back

She was sorely tempted to call Luka that night. She really needed him. But for how long? She asked herself. How long would she lean on him like a crutch? She needed to start depending on herself more and more, to make difficult decisions and be stronger. She was Ladybug after all and now she was the guardian too. She would have to be the strength of the team as soon as a new team was selected. She was already Cat Noir’s pillar. She had to think about him and be strong for the both of them. 

She sighed. She really needed to start thinking of who to pick to replace the outed heroes. She could not afford to wait until they were in the middle of an akuma fight to start thinking of that. She needed to start looking around for likely candidates. She groaned and flopped backwards on her bed. She had already selected the best candidates for the miraculous the first time around. Who else was left that she could trust? She groaned again. She could not think about that now. Her head was beginning to throb. She turned her head to look at the little kwami snoring softly on the pillow by her head and smiled. 

She got up and made her way downstairs. Her parents were just finishing tidying up in the kitchen.   
“Hello sweetheart,” her dad boomed. “I thought you were already in bed.”  
“I will be soon,” she tried to smile. “I just came down for some tablets. I’ve got a head coming on.”

“Oh sweetie,” her mother cooed appearing from beyond the door drying her hands with a dish cloth. She placed palm on her daughter’s forehead. “At least you don’t have a fever.” She looked at her carefully. “But you really don’t look well dear. Is anything else sore?” 

“No mum. Just a headache.” She grabbed a glass of water and accepted the pills that her dad handed to her. 

“Are you sure it’s just a headache darling? You haven’t been looking too well for a few days now.” Her father’s worried face loomed closer.  
Marinette forced a smile which came out slightly manic. “I’m fine honestly. Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix.” 

That was partly true but falling asleep was the challenge. When she got back upstairs she picked up her phone and brought up Luka’s contact. She stared at the picture attached to it for a while, debating whether to call him or not. In the end, she decided to leave it. She would try and not lean on him too much for now. She slipped into the sheets and was about to turn off the bedside lamp when a message alert chimed on her phone. She glanced at the phone screen and saw Luka’s picture. Smiling slightly, she opened the message. It was a simple one wishing her sweet dreams. She sent back a quick “you too” and, still smiling, settled snugly under her covers and despite all odds, was soon asleep.

When she awoke the following morning she felt better. Her headache was gone and she felt ravenous. Glancing at her clock, she noted she had time for a quick breakfast. She had freshened up and was downstairs in record time, surprising her parents who were still at the table. 

“Morning my little flower,” her dad said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. “How are you feeling today?”

“Much better thanks,” she sing-songed as she grabbed a fresh croissant from a dish in the centre of the kitchen table. 

“You look much better. Will you be coming home for lunch?” her mother asked pouring her a cup of coffee. 

“I don’t think so,” Marionette responded in between bites of pastry. “I think I’ll eat with the girls today. I haven’t done that in a while.”

Her parents exchanged relieved looks. They were glad she was resuming her former habits. They had noticed that over the past few weeks, she seemed to have been spending less and less time with her friends. They had started to worry and now it seemed that whatever had been going on in the group was finally a thing of the past. 

Marinette got up and picked up her school bag. “I’ll see you later.” She kissed her parents and headed out.

Alya was waiting for her on the school steps, her eyes glued to her phone. She did not notice Marinette come up until she was seated next to her.

“Hie Alya. What are you watching?”

“ Nothing much. Just going over other blogs to see what new trends there are out there.” She looked up at her friend. “You’re early today. What’s up?”

Marinette laughed. “You know what they say, early to bed early to rise! I just went to bed early.” 

“That’s good because I actually want to talk to you. I’ve thought of something else.” She winked slyly and Marinette’s stomach dropped. She knew that look. 

“Alya…”

But just then the school bell went and Alya rose quickly and pulled Marinette up. She leaned in to her and stage whispered. “We’ll talk about it later.”

Marinette had been looking forward to lunch with her friends but now she found herself dreading lunchtime. And when Alya dragged her off to the canteen as the lunch bell rang, she knew she should have found some excuse to go home for lunch. 

“So today’s Art Club right?” Alya began without preamble as soon as they sat down at a free table. 

Marinette nodded in some confusion. 

“Perfect!” she exclaimed loudly, leaning back and tossing her hair.

“What’s perfect?” Alix drawled as she placed her tray on the table and plonked herself into an empty seat opposite the other two. 

“This new plan.” Alya said.

Alix rolled her eyes. “Not another one?”

“Alix,” Alya looked at her warningly. “No negativity allowed when it comes to Adriennete, remember?” 

Alix merely rolled her eyes again and picked up her juice box. “So spill it then. We might as well get it over with as quickly as possible.”

“Wait, wait!” Rose’s voice squealed from close by and she raced into view, her tray held precariously in one hand while the other propelled a reluctant Juleka along. “Don’t start without us!”

She fell into a seat, dropping her tray in the process and it skidded across the table only to be stopped deftly by Alix, who had leaned over across the table and held an arm out to block its further progress.

“Thanks Alix!” Rose tugged Juleka down beside her. “I’m dying of hunger and I really need that!”

Alix slid the tray back across to her friend and went back to her juice.

“Anyway!” Alya cut in, “I was about to tell our girl here my newest plan.”

“Go ahead. We’re listening.” Rose said around a mouthful of roast potato.

Marinette sighed. “Really Alya! We’ve been over this. We’re not doing this anymore.”

“Of course we’re doing it. I heard you the last time. That plan was too complicated. This one is so, simple it’s genius.”

“That’s not…”

But Marinette was cut off by her best friend. She leaned forward and glanced conspiratorially around the table. “So listen. Monsieur D’Angecourt is absent today and fencing is cancelled. But Nino has convinced Adrian to attend art club instead.” She jabbed a finger at Marinette. “And you will be there. No excuses.” She looked around the table again. She had everyone’s attention. “At some point you,” she looked at Marinette pointedly, “will leave the room and go next door into the dark room.”

“Oooh,” squeaked Rose, “That doesn’t sound very nice at all!” 

Alya sighed. “Photography Rose? The dark room where the photographic society develops their pictures? Anyway, I’ll send Adrian in after you for something or other, and then…” here she paused dramatically. “Somehow, you get locked inside and noone can find the key for a while. And during that time, you get to tell Adrian how you feel and he will have no choice than to tell you how he feels and…”

“And you kiss and start dating and get married!” finished Rose with a squeal.

There was a stunned silence. Stunned because, like Alya had said, it was such a simple plan, it was genius. Even Marinette had to admit it was perfect. It could actually work. Locked in the dark room, she could finally confess her feelings to Adrian with no spectators or interruptions or time constraints. And the dimness of the room could also provide sufficient cover to hide any embarrassment or nerves. Well, psychologically at least. But who cared? 

“Alya..I..I..” But did she really want to protest? This was the perfect opportunity she had always wanted.   
“But what about Kagami?” a small voice in her head asked.   
“Why should I think about Kagami now?” she shot back at herself. “She knew how I felt about Adrian and yet she went after him regardless. I’m not doing anything she hasn’t done before. She’ll just have to understand.”

Alya was looking at her questioningly, expecting to hear the usual objections but to her relief, Marinette sighed in defeat and nodded.

There was a chorus of squeals and excited claps around the table. 

A shrill laugh next to them caused everyone to go quiet and turn. “Really Dupain-Cheng? You think you can make Adrikins fall for you in such a clumsy and desperate manner?” It was Chloe. She was standing, hand on her hip with Sabrina holding both her own tray and Chloe’s, next to her. “Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Laughing some more, she turned on her heel. “Come Sabrina! My five-star specially prepared lunch is getting cold!” And she was gone.

“Ignore her.” Juleka mumbled reassuringly. 

Rose was nodding excitedly. “This will work for sure!” 

They spent the rest of their lunch time going over the plan again and again. It was so perfect even Marinette began to feel hopeful and much more cheerful. She could not wait for school to be over so they could finally put it into motion. But by the time the end of school bell went, she was once again a bundle of nerves, stuttering and stammering at the mere mention of Adrian’s name.

The group of friends dragged her to the art room and stood around waiting for Nino to make his appearance with Adrian. Soon enough Alya’s phone chimed. She opened the message and read it quickly.

“They’re on their way.” 

Marinette’s heart which had been racing before, broke into a frenzied gallop. She could not do this! She had to leave quickly. What would Luka say? After everything he had done and said to encourage her to move forward, here she was still trying to get with Adrian. 

”Come on Mari,” Alya pulled her friend across the room, as far away from the door as possible. “It’s time for action. By the end of today, you will be Adrian Agreste’s girlfriend!” She grinned and squeezed her shoulder. 

Adrian Agreste’s girlfriend. Adrian Agreste’s girlfriend! That had a nice ring to it. She could do this. She had to do this! As she was still trying to psyche herself up, she heard Alya whisper over her shoulder.

“Your boy’s here.”

Marinette spun around and everything they had discussed was forgotten. What was she supposed to do by the way? Something about darkness? 

“Hey girls!” Adrian looked around him curiously. “Hey guys!” looking at Marc and Nathaniel sitting over in a corner poring over their latest comic. “Wow! Look at this place. It’s great.” He turned to Nino. “Why have I never come here?”

“Because you’re always at fencing practice my dude. And I suppose even if you weren’t, there’s no way your old man would let you.” Nino clapped him amiably on the shoulder. 

Adrian chuckled. “You’re right about that.” He proceeded to walk around looking at what the others were doing. “This place is seriously cool! I wish I could bring my paints and do some sketches.”

Alya nudged Marinette sharply in the ribs and winked before slipping out of the room. The other girls were dividing their attention between Alya and an oblivious Adrian still wandering around the room. Very soon Alya reappeared in the doorway. She was half-hidden behind the door so she was only visible if anyone was deliberately looking that way. She lifted an arm and, with a huge grin on her face, quickly dangled a key in front of her face. She then stepped fully into doorway and made a show of walking into the room. When she reached a rigid Marinette’s side, she cleared her throat rather theatrically and said loudly

“Oh Mari. I forgot to bring in some photos from the dark room that I need for my blog. Please be a dear and grab them for me while I put the finishing touches on my post.” She winked at her friend but Marinette remained rooted to the spot, eyes following Adrian.

Alya nudged her. “Mari!” she hissed. 

“Huh…wha…..?”

“Now!”

Marinette looked around her in slight confusion. The girls standing stiffly around the room made various discreet gestures and some not so discreet, urging her to leave the room.

“Oh. Oh! YES! Photos! Dark room!” Marinette squawked and fled.

Alya stood about a few minutes longer before approaching Adrian. When Nino saw her, he remembered his instructions and quickly vanished. 

“Adrian!” the young blogger called as she came up to him. “Could you do me a favour please?”

“Sure Alya. What is it?” Adrian turned in her direction.

“I just remembered that there are some photos I need in a shelf in the dark room that Marinette won’t be able to reach. I’d ask Nino but I cant find him and you’re the tallest one here.” She trailed off.

Adrian was not of a naturally suspicious nature and saw nothing wrong or odd in Alya’s request. He nodded good-naturedly. “Sure Alya. I’ll go give her a hand.”

Alya almost whooped. “Thanks Adrian! It’s the room just next door.”

Adrian left and Alya followed behind. She was back a few seconds later grinning from ear to ear. She held up a hand and gave a thumbs up. There was a collective squeal from the girls in the room. 

The ship had set sail!


	3. Stumble and Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut. Be warned.

Marinette whirled around when the door opened behind her. She was panicking. What was she doing? What THE HELL was she doing? She took a deep breath. She had to stop this now. All she had to do was march towards the door and walk out. She was still in emotional turmoil when a golden head popped in.

“Marinette. Are you in here?” Noticing that only the room’s red lighting was on, the blonde slipped in quickly and closed the door behind him. Looking around again, he spotted the girl he was looking for hovering several yards away. 

“Alya sent me to help you get some stuff that’s too high for you to reach. Do you know where it is?” 

“Um..mm..I’m not sure,” she stammered, pretending to look around. “Mhmm.”

Adrian too looked around. But it was not easy to see anything in the red light and he did not wish to risk switching on the overhead light and ruining someone’s work. 

“Maybe we should ask Alya where it is.”

Marinette nodded, unable to string together a coherent thought. Adrian turned back to the door and tried to open it. Nothing happened. He tried again. He turned towards Marinette. 

“It won’t open,” he exclaimed in some surprise. 

“Huh?” Even though she knew the plan and knew to expect it, she was still shocked to hear that the door really would not open.

“The door won’t open,” Adrian repeated rattling it and pulling at the handle. “It must be stuck.”

“Let me try.” Marinette slid next to him and reached for the handle. At the same time, Adrian was just releasing his hold on it. Their hands brushed briefly and Marinette felt a thrill rush through her and for a second she stopped breathing. She was standing so close to him and they had just touched! She moved closer still to him, pretending to peer at the door more closely. She was so close she could smell his perfume. “Adrian! The fragrance.” She almost said aloud. How many times had she watched the advert? She almost let out a squeal. She cleared her throat.

“Yeah!’ It’s definitely stuck…ha..ha..ha!” This was definitely happening. She was locked in a room with Adrian! All she had to do now was tell him how she felt. She didn’t have too long. Alya couldn’t stall forever. 

“We need to call someone.” Adrian was already whipping out his phone from his pocket. 

“Alya!” Marinette blurted out. Adrian looked up at her in some confusion. “I’ll call Alya…yeah. She’s out…she’ll out….she’ll get us out.”  
She mentally face-palmed. She was pulling out her own phone and dialling Alya in seconds. Her best friend answered on the first ring and Marinette took a few quick steps away from Adrian.

“So..ooo girl? How’s it going with loverboy?”

“Ha..ha..ha. So…we’re stuck in the darkroom.” She cast a look over her shoulder at Adrian who was watching from a small distance.

“So the plan is working!” Alya cackled. “Don’t waste this chance Mari. This is it. I’ll open in thirty minutes. That should be enough time.”

Marinette cast another look at Adrian and let out a high-pitched yelp before quickly cutting the line.

“That was Alya,” she said unnecessarily. “They’re looking for something to open with.” She laughed nervously and moved back slightly. This was it. Today was the day!

Adrian nodded understandingly and then glanced at his watch. He still had a bit of time before he was expected back at home. 

“So I guess we wait then,” he smiled. 

Marinette felt her stomach flip and her insides turn to goo. He looked around and then went to grab a tall stool which was against the opposite wall. He placed it next to the girl and motioned for her to sit. Marinette suppressed another yelp and thought dreamily to herself, “such a gentleman.” Adrian positioned himself with his back against the long table holding various photography gadgets. There was silence for a while.

“So Marinette, how is the fashion designing coming along?”

“Umm…fine…fine.” She cleared her throat. “It’s coming along. GREAT. Coming along great.”

Adrian nodded. “Come up with anything that I can model?” he joked.

Marinette let out a stifled sound and looked about her like a cornered animal. “NO!” she clamped a hand over her mouth and stared at him with round eyes.

Adrian’s own had gone round in surprise. He knew Marinette was excitable and tended to get easily flustered, but it still took him by surprise most times.

“Okay.” He said it gently as if appeasing a child throwing a tantrum. There was silence once more. 

Marinette squirmed on her seat. She glanced at the clock on her phone. Five minutes had passed already. She had to do it now. Her heart was pounding and there was no other sound but the buzzing in her ears. Surreptitiously, she wiped sweaty palms along her pink jeans. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. No, no, no! Now was not the time to become tongue-tied. She hopped off the stool and shuffled away in the hope that the further she was from him the better she could think. She stopped with her back to him and took another breath before closing her eyes and counting to ten under her breath.

She turned back around slowly and without opening her eyes blurted. “I like you Adrian!”

The boy did not respond and Marinette wished she could see his reaction but she could not open her eyes. Then there was a slight rustle and Marinette assumed he had moved. 

“I like you too Marinette.” His voice was still some distance away. 

“You do?” She squeaked and her eyes snapped open. Had she just heard what she had just heard? 

“Of course Marinette. Why are you surprised?”

In a daze, she moved closer, “Adrian…you really like me too? Oh I’ve dreamed…” She was suddenly overcome with emotion and the only thing she could do, was stand there, wide-eyed, with a giant smile on her face. “You and me will get married and have our three children. Finally!….Oh Adrian!” She reached for his hand.

Adrian flinched and stepped back. Despite the red lighting she could see confusion on his face.

“Married? Children?”

Marinette laughed nervously. ‘No, no, no! Not now. Later! Children later!”

Adrian was so still that even Marinette began to sense that something was not right. She looked up at him as closely as she dared. He still looked shocked. He took a step backwards stammering something and ran a shaky hand through his hair and laughed nervously.

“I’m sorry Marinette. I think we’re talking at cross purposes. I like you as a friend but I’m in love with someone else. I thought you knew.”

I’m in love with someone else. I thought you knew. I thought you knew. I’m in love with someone else. Those were the only words spinning around Marinette’s head. If Adrian said anything else, she did not hear. He was in love with someone else. Of course she knew. And still she went along with this stupidity! She was a fool. A big fool. What had she been thinking? She felt the prick of tears in her throat. Then the stinging in her nose. She would not cry. Not in front of him. He was looking at her with so much concern. He reached out towards her even though he was too far to offer any sort of comfort.

“Marinette, are you okay?”

She jerked her head up and down quickly. She could not say anything. She could not think. She just wanted to get out of here. She didn’t want to be stuck in here alone with him. She sniffed. Why? She wanted to ask him, why? Why could he not love her? Why was he in love with someone else? What was wrong with her?

“Marinette? Are you sure you’re okay?” Adrian stepped closer and she instinctively stepped away from him. She could not bear to be close to him right now. Where was Alya? She wanted to scream and bang on the door for Alya to open up quickly. 

“I’m fine! Don’t worry about me ha..ha! I understand perfectly. No biggie.”

Adrian still looked unconvinced and Marinette gave him one of her biggest phoney smiles and did a ridiculous little jig to prove her point. “See! No worries here! Plenty of fish in the sea, right?”

Finally Adrian laughed, albeit uncomfortably. “Right.” 

They did not speak again and the silence became suffocating. They had never spent too long alone in each other’s company and he suddenly realised he did not have much to talk to her about. She loved fashion and she loved to bake but apart from that, he did not know a great deal about her. He glanced at her. She was huddled in a corner, shoulders hunched and her face hidden from his sight as she fiddled with her phone. He assumed she was trying to call Alya again. They should have been let out by now. There was not even the sound of anyone trying to get the door open.

He was wondering how much longer they would have to remain in there when there was the welcome sound of a key turning in the lock. Alya’s cheery voice came next as the door swung open. 

“Free at last! The rescue party is here!” She looked around excitedly, her eyes seeking her friend. She did not know what she was expecting to find, but she definitely was not expecting Marinette to rush out of the room as soon as the door opened, tears streaming down her face.

The group of girls intercepted Marinette before she could go far. They had followed Alya so they could be there to witness for themselves the culmination of their efforts. When they saw Marinette emerge, looking devastated, it was clear nothing had gone as planned. Alix had immediately reached out and grabbed her. Dazed, the girl followed as she was led into the art room. It was empty. Everyone else had gone and the small group huddled around their friend cooing and assuring her that there would be other chances. That Adrian was hers and not to worry, one day soon, it would happen.

They were well meaning Marinette knew, but she was tired of hearing that. They had not seen Adrian’s reaction or heard his words. 

“I’m in love with someone else. I thought you knew.”

She knew and yet she still threw herself at him. How low had she stooped? Once again she had humiliated herself. And for what? She wanted to yell at her friends to just shut up and let her be. But somehow she could not make a sound.

There was a rustle behind them and the very familiar laugh of Chloe Bourgeois reached them. They all turned except for Marinette who remained, head bowed, in the centre of the group. The blonde girl was standing just inside door, her eyes on her nails.

“I told you it would never work. Adrikins in love with Dupain-Cheng? On what planet?” she snorted. “Utterly ridiculous! Nobody can ever love you Dupain-Cheng! You’re utterly unlovable.” Saying which, she spun away.

“Chloe!” Alya snapped. But all they heard was a loud cackle disappearing in the distance. 

There was a sob and then Marinette had pushed her friends aside and was out the door before they realised what was happening.

**

She had to get out of there. She could not stand it. She had to run. She had to put as much distance between herself and this entire fiasco. She did not stop and kept going not knowing where she was going and not caring. Chloe was right. She was unlovable. How else did you explain that even after being around Adrian for months, someone else could just swoop in and claim his heart? Even Nathanael’s crush had not led anywhere. It had just fizzled and died like a damp squib. Nobody would ever love her. 

She ran on ignoring the strange looks cast her way. Luka had been right. Teenage love was hard. Luka. He had said he loved her. But he too had done nothing about it. So maybe he did not really love her after all. Another sob escaped her. Would she ever find love? She just wanted to be loved. Why was it so hard? Why did it hurt so much? Finally as her breath became more and more laboured, she slowed down and finally stopped. She was panting heavily and one pigtail had come loose. 

She flopped onto the ground, drew her knees up and buried her face in them. The sobs started afresh and she set there for a while crying herself hoarse. When she finally looked up, her face felt swollen and raw. And her eyes felt puffy. She looked around her and for the first time noticed that she had somehow run towards the Seine. 

The Liberty was moored further along, solid and inviting. There was noone about that she could see. She rose slowly and made her way towards it like a moth to a flame. Luka. All she needed right now was Luka. He would make everything better the way he always did.  
She went aboard noting how quiet it was. As she tried to figure out if anyone was home, Anarka emerged suddenly from the bridge carrying a large box. 

“Hello there me hearty! You lookin’ for Luka ain’t yer?”

Marinette nodded.

“He’s in his cabin lass.” She paused. “You okay me lovely? Ye don’t look too good?”

“I’m fine Captain.” Marinette did not pause to talk to her. She did not want anyone asking her too many questions. Anarka watched her a bit longer, before shaking her head sadly and disembarking with her box.

Luka was standing in front of his pick collection. He seemed to be adding or removing a few picks, she was not sure. He turned at her entry and the smile on his face disappeared. 

“Mari?”

“Luka!” In another instant she was in his arms. She clung to him desperately and buried her face in his chest. “Just hold me Luka. Please.” 

“What’s wrong Mari?” He was immediately worried. 

The young girl merely shook her head vigorously and squeezed her arms around him tighter. The boy led her to the edge of his bed as best as he could without dislodging her. He sat down gingerly and drew her closer. 

“Is it Adrian again?” he asked softly?

Again she nodded and Luka sighed. He wondered what else he could do. Try as he might, he could never fix a broken heart, especially if that heart continued to break over and over again on a daily basis. And he also wondered how long he could watch this heart continue to break. It was breaking his own heart in the process. But what could he do when she ran to him for comfort? So he did what he always did. He held her. Held her and in his arms and in his heart and hoped that somehow, a tiny bit of his love could find its way into her soul and make things just a little better for her.

“He doesn’t love me Luka. I told him how I feel. I finally told him how I feel and he rejected me. He’s in love with someone else.” She pressed against him tighter, her face still buried in his t-shirt. “I humiliated myself for him. For a boy. When I knew he was with someone else. What did I expect? Who can love someone like me? I’m a joke. Always dropping things and tripping over my own feet.”

“Shhh, Mari. Don’t put yourself down like this,” he said soothingly, rubbing her back gently.

“It’s true. I’m unlovable. Chloe is right.” She sniffed and rubbed her nose against his chest.

“You’re not unlovable Mari. Chloe is mean and she’ll say anything to hurt you. I love you and you know that. So you see. She wasn’t right then.”

Marinette stilled in his arms and Luka realised too late what he had just said.

“Oh shit!” he thought. Had he just freaked her out? Did she think he was taking advantage of her vulnerability? Was she going to bolt from there and go who knew where? 

“Mari I’m sorry. I didn’t mean….”

But she was looking up at him, eyes wide and shiny with unshed tears and something else that he did not know.

“You do love me, don’t you Luka?” she whispered.

Luka nodded slowly. He was looking down at her, unsure what exactly was happening. But his heart seemed to guess because it was suddenly beating faster.

“You love me.” She repeated in wonder as if she was hearing it for the first time. Maybe she was. He had not expressly come out and said so. But he had said enough to leave her in no doubt.

He wanted to ask her what was on her mind when he felt a small, soft, but hesitant hand on his chest. His eyes flew to down in time to see Marinette’s hand slowly make its way along his shirt and down to the hem. He watched, fascinated, as it disappeared underneath it and he jolted on the bed when he felt her small palm trace his stomach and make its way back up to his chest.

His heart was hammering in his chest and he forgot how to breathe. He brought his eyes back up to Marinette’s face, to find her big blue eyes still on his face as she continued to slowly and gently run a hand over his bare skin.

“Ma..Ma..Marinette?” he barely made out. 

“You love me Luka.” She whispered. “So love me. Please. Show me you love me. Just once.” 

Luka’s head exploded. What the hell did that mean? What was he supposed to do? What the hell did Marinette think she was doing? He wanted to ask, but all theses questions were coming so fast into his head, it was just a jumble of words that tried to make itself out of his mouth.

“Am I really so unlovable Luka? Prove you love me. Please.” That hand was heading down. It went lower and Luka shuddered violently.

“Marinette,” he managed to croak. Marinette was still looking up at him imploringly with those big round eyes. How could she look so innocent when she was driving him to sin.

He finally managed to wake up enough to gasp out. “Marinette, no.”

Marinette’s hand stilled and she moved away from him as if she had been stung, withdrawing her hand. 

“It’s true. I’m repulsive.” She turned her head away in shame and whispered. “Even you can’t bear me even though you say you love me.”

Luka’s heart broke. She had no idea, absolutely no idea how much he loved her. How much he wanted wrap her in his arms and kiss her. To show her what being loved, really loved looked like. But not this way. What she wanted was just a temporary solution to a deeper problem.

“Marinette. I love you. And I know you know that. But this,” he gestured between them, “is not the way for me to prove it.” 

He moved closer to her and turned her head back towards him. However, she kept her head bowed, refusing to look up at him.

“Mari? Sex is not the answer. It never is. It’s not love. It can be a culmination of it. But not proof of it.” He took hold of her chin and tilted her face up to his. “Besides we are young Mari. We shouldn’t do anything we will regret later.”

“I won’t regret this Luka!” She was unexpectedly firm. She opened her eyes wider and reached for him again. “I just want to feel valued and loved. Is that so wrong? I want to feel that. I know what I want. Can’t you understand that? Even you don’t get me at all Luka.”

Luka did not know what to say. She was moving back to him and then in another second she was in his lap. She pressed herself closer to him and then deliberately swung one leg over his waist so she was straddling him. Luka let out a strangled sound as Marinette settled herself against him. He knew he should get away. Push her off if he had to. But he could not move. His hands were clenched into fists on the bed, on either side of him, his body rigid. Her hands were working again under his shirt and over his abs. He felt his stomach muscles tense and then dissolve into hot, searing lava.

And then those hands were on his chest, caressing him and he felt a tweek on his nipple. He jerked and let out a moan. 

“Just once Luka. Make me feel loved,” she whispered close to his ear. “Love me Luka,” she begged again as her mouth moved dangerously close to his. 

She stopped at the corner of his mouth and drew back slightly, looking into his eyes. She just stared for a few seconds, eyes half lidded. The look he had not been able to define in her eyes earlier was more pronounced. What was it? Desire? Oh god! She was going to kill him. And then her lips were on his and even though Luka knew… knew he should not…he could not help himself.

He had wanted this for so long. Dreamed about it. Fantasised about it. And here she was, wanting to kiss him and wanting him to kiss her. To make her feel loved the way Adrian had not been able to. He knew it was not right. He believed every word he had just told her about why it was wrong. But it felt so right. SO, so right. He would absolutely hate himself after, oh yes. Would he regret it? Most definitely. But he would regret more not making her feel loved and special. He would regret making her feel rejected and worthless.

And so he kissed her back, hungrily and greedily. And when she pushed his hoodie off his shoulders, he did not protest. When she pulled his t-shirt over his head, he pulled her even closer. 

She moaned and plunged her fingers into his hair, tugging and massaging at the same time. Luka broke the kiss intending to ask if she was sure about this. But she used that pause to peel of her jacket frantically and then she grabbed both his hands and placed them on her waist under her shirt. 

“Touch me Luka,” she whispered.

Luka was a goner. He slid his hands along her bare flesh. It felt so velvety and soft. Softer than he had ever imagined. He caressed the small of her back and let his hands travel up her spine until he encountered resistance in the form of her bra. He froze. This was too real. What was happening? He had to stop. Things were going too far and too fast. He was pulling his hand away when Marinette’s own suddenly grabbed at his arm. 

“Don’t stop,” she breathed. 

Luka swallowed thickly. This was totally new to him. He had never touched a girl’s bra before. He had touched Juleka’s and his mother’s as he did the laundry, but that was different. This was the bra of the girl he was in love with and she was still in the bra. 

“Mari,” he whined.

Marinette stopped again and looked at him. “I want this Luka.” Then her mouth was on his throat, kissing and nipping as her hands explored his chest eagerly. Luka hesitated only a fraction of a second longer before he pulled her mouth back to his and their lips collided. This time it was frantic and feverish as both teens moaned into each others’ mouths. Luka had no idea how Marinette’s blouse got on the floor, but there it was. The next thing he knew, they were lying on the bed, Marinette beneath him as she scratched his back pressing herself desperately against him. 

“Oh god Mari!” he moaned.

“More Luka,” she whimpered. “This isn’t close enough. I want to feel you more.”

They were pressed so close they were practically stuck to each other, but Luka knew what she meant. He wanted more too. He needed more. There was a pit in his soul that needed desperately to be filled and somehow, he knew that it could only be filled one way. He groaned and allowed his mouth to travel down Marinette’s neck, biting and sucking along the way. Then down to her chest. He pushed the lacy pink bra up, exposing the girl. He felt his knees buckle and his breath catch.

He hesitated briefly unsure if he should proceed. He had never done this before. He was a sixteen year old boy and of course he had hormones. He had watched a few x-rated videos and had even pleasured himself before too, but that was the extent of his experience. He had never been with a girl. He knew how it was done but right now he was not sure he could do it. Would he just disappoint her and leave her doubting her worth even more? But then she moaned again and jerked her hips up towards him.

Oh god, he thought as he lowered his face and took a breast into his mouth. He shuddered in ecstasy and prayed he would not come in his jeans. Marinette seemed to read his mind and tugged at his belt in an effort to get it off. He paused and fumbled clumsily in his rush to strip and then he was helping her out of her own jeans. They came off together with her panties and for a few seconds, Luka was sure his heart was going to stop beating. There she was, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, lying on his bed, naked and panting for him. 

“Luka.” She sighed his name and languidly reached for him and pulled him back down by the neck.

Their lips met again and all doubts and fears were forgotten as Luka gently lifted her up by the waist encouragingly. Soon the only sounds were sighs and moans as Luka claimed her. And for a while all thoughts of blonde locks and sunshine and emerald green were forgotten in a haze of blue.


	4. The Morning After

Luka rubbed his eyes and stretched lazily. His muscles felt sore and yet he felt oddly well rested and at the same time, his body ached in a strangely delicious manner. As he stretched his arms above his head, the sheet fell to expose a bare chest. When had he removed his shirt? He stretched again and his legs rubbed against each other and he felt a strange stickiness. He lifted the sheet up and glanced down onto his nether regions. His head snapped back up and he sat bolt upright, looking around him.

It had really happened. It had not been a dream. Marinette had been here and they had…He could not complete that thought. He felt his entire body burn. He looked around again. Then on the floor. Her clothes were gone. He jumped out of bed and rapidly pulled on his boxers. He glanced outside. The sun was just setting. How long had he been asleep? And when had she left? Was she okay? He grabbed his phone and dialled. It rang until it went to voicemail. He dialled again, it rang again continuously. 

Luka threw it onto his bed and pulled on the rest of his clothes. He hoped she was okay. He grabbed his phone and was on his way to the door when he came back to the bed. He pulled the bedclothes into some semblance of respectability to disguise any tell-tale signs of their activities. It was not a perfect job. The sheets and duvet were bunched up in places but it would have to do. 

He dashed out of the cabin. He could hear his mother and sister talking in the kitchen. On hearing his footsteps, Juleka popped her head round the counter and looked at him suspiciously. 

“That was a very long nap,” she mumbled. “You okay?”

Luka nodded quickly. He hoped his sister had not seen Marinette. If she had, he hoped she did not suspect that anything had happened between him and her friend. She looked at him a minute longer then shrugged. Luka sighed in relief and headed for the door.

“Where you going me boy?” his mother bellowed as she heard him pull his BMX bike from where it was resting next to the door.

“Just heading out. Need some exercise,” he called back. 

“Don’t be too late. Dinner’s almost done!”

“I won’t mum.”

As soon as he was on dry land, he hopped on his bike and took off for the Dupain-Cheng bakery. As soon as he was smoothly speeding on the road, he dialled Marinette again, leaving one hand on the handlebars. This time, it went straight to voicemail. What had he done? He should have known better. Was she avoiding him? This was what he had feared. She regretted it and now she hated him. Oh god! Let it not be so! 

He cycled furiously, hardly paying attention to where he was going, using only instinct. He had travelled that route so many times over the past few months, he was sure he could get there blindfolded. When he arrived at the bakery, it was closed and the lights were off. He got off the bike slowly and propped it against the bakery wall. He peered carefully through the glass but he could see nothing but vague outlines of bakery shelves and counters. He stepped across the road so he could get a view of Marinette’s balcony. The light was off in her room. She was probably downstairs, he thought. He went back across to the front of the store. 

Should he knock? It was already late. What excuse would he give for disturbing the Dupain-Chengs at this hour, more precisely, for asking for Marinette.  
“Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting your dinner, but I just spent the afternoon banging your daughter and I just want to check that she is fine?”

He groaned and sank against the bakery wall. What the hell had he done? This was turning out to be the best and worst day of his life. If only Marinette would talk to him. Reassure him that she was okay. That she had no regrets. He might regret this day if Marinette kept this up, but he hoped and prayed she never would. That would break his heart. To know that he had added to the pain she already had to endure would be unbearable. He sat there for a while, legs stretched out before him on the ground, head leaning on the glass, eyes closed. Finally, he decided to try the back door of the bakery.

Maybe Marinette would come out for a stroll or come out to throw away some rubbish in the trolley bins. He pulled himself back up and made his way around the corner to the back door. The light was on above the door, so he did not get too close but stayed back in the shadows, though with a good view of the door, and waited. He must have waited for almost an hour before he decided noone would be coming out that door that night. 

Slowly, he went back to the front of the shop. He walked back across the road and looked up at Marinette’s balcony again. Her room was still in darkness. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and tried her number one more time. It still went straight to voicemail. This time though, he decided to leave a message.

“Mari, hie, it’s me. Listen, I’m worried about you. Are you okay? You just left and well…ummm…I think we should talk,.. maybe, you know, about…Anyway. Please call me.”

There was nothing more he could do here. He better get home. Reluctantly he grabbed his bike and slowly started pushing it homeward, glancing back every few yards to look up at Marinette’s balcony. Only after he had lost sight of her house, did he hop onto his bike and cycle quickly home.

He hardly slept that night. He kept tossing and turning and hoping to hear his phone ring or at least chime to announce a new message coming in. Several times he picked it up, and opened the message inbox just to be sure he had not somehow, missed a new message. By the time the sun rose, he was up and showered and sitting up on the deck with a cup of coffee in his hand. His guitar lay untouched on a chair next to him. He glanced at it from time to time but he could not bring himself to pick it up. He felt no music stirring in him at all. He felt empty and yet heavy at the same time. How was that even possible, he wondered. 

Had Marinette heard his message? He found himself hoping that she had not. It was much better to think that she had not listened to it than to think that she had and was deliberately ignoring him. He sighed and rose. It was still early but he could not bear to sit here any longer doing nothing but worry. Maybe he could pass by the bakery on his way to school? Would that be too much? Was that stalking? Maybe it was too much. He would have preferred Marinette contact him before he sought her out again, but he was too restless. 

He may have just ruined his friendship with Marinette forever. All because he was a lovesick idiot. He could have stopped her. He should have stopped her. Or himself. He should have walked away. Been stronger, firmer. Now she couldn’t bear to talk to him. He hated himself. He was such a loser. He ran an impatient hand round the neck of the polo neck sweater he was wearing.

Even though it was pure cotton, it was uncomfortably warm in the late spring morning. He would really need a good excuse for wearing it, but he could not go to school in his usual t-shirt. The sweater was the only thing he had that could hide the bites on his neck. He paused in the act of stretching it out and gently touched his neck. It still stung pleasurably and he caressed it, smiling softly. It had only been yesterday but it felt so long ago. 

“You’re such a fool Couffaine,” he chided himself.

___

When Juleka finally emerged into the gulley for her usual cereal before school, she found only a note from Luka saying he had left early. It did not say why and Juleka’s eyebrow rose in surprise. It was so unlike her brother to leave this early unless he had band business with his school buddies. But he usually mentioned that. Juleka shrugged. Whatever. He had been acting weird, but, as long as he was not doing anything illegal, that was his business.

____

In the end Luka did not pass by the Dupain-Cheng bakery. As a result, he arrived so early at school he was the first one there. The gates were still locked and so he stood around driving himself crazy with thoughts of a certain girl. He tried not to, but he kept seeing her, naked and sweaty, writhing on his bed, begging him for more. He saw her mouth open to moan his name over and over again and for the hundredth time, his felt his face flush and his knees tremble. Oh God! How was he to going to get through classes today? He ran a hand through his hair and kicked the gate in frustration. This was going to be a very long day. 

*******

When school ended at College Francois Dupont, Marinette exited quickly. She did not want to talk to anyone and so had her books packed and her bag over her shoulder a minute before the bell went. She was out the door as Alya began to gather her own things. 

She made for the gate quickly, deftly avoiding other students and only stopping to regain her balance when she stumbled on the stairs. As she neared the gate however, her heart flipped over only to start beating slowly and ominously. Yes she had seen correctly. It was who she feared. There, outside the school gate, standing leaning a shoulder against the fence but watching the emerging students keenly, was a mop of unmistakable blue hair. And below it were a pair of even more unmistakable ocean blue eyes. 

Marinette gasped and came to a dead stop. She had to find a way out of the school without him spotting her. She did not wish to talk to him. Not right now. But that was a forlorn hope. He had been looking out for her it was obvious, because he straightened up and looked her directly in the eyes.

What do I do now? Marinette panicked. Talk to him. Just walk over and talk to him, she chided herself. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Luka hopefully and Marinette, in fear and embarrassment and confusion all rolled into one. Luka took a few steps towards her, pushing through a group of girls standing around and chatting by the gate. His eyes never left hers and she felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

He was coming closer and a few more seconds and he would be in front of her. With a jolt, Marinette seemed to come to and just before the blue boy reached her, she was out the gate and flying down the road.

She skidded into the bakery, colliding with a customer carrying a bag baked goods just inside the door. 

“Marinette watch out!” her father shouted from behind the counter.  
But it was too late. The bag of confectionery hit the floor and split, strewing its contents across the floor. Her father face-palmed and then rushed onto the shop floor, apologising and trying to placate the angry customer. 

“We will give you a fresh order madam. Don’t worry. It’s on the house.” He cast a withering look over his shoulder and Marinette bowed her head.

“Well, don’t just stand there Marinette, clean up the mess. Quickly.” Her father waved her away and she fled guiltily to the back room to fetch a broom and dustpan.

Today was not going well at all. She sighed. But she supposed being reprimanded for running in the bakery after being clearly forbidden to, was preferable to facing Luka. But she could not avoid him forever. Could she not though? 

“Ahh!” she growled loudly and her father, who had just seen the now mollified customer off with a fresh bag of treats, misunderstanding her frustration, looked up from the till.

“You make the mess you clean it up young lady. We’ve spoken about this,” he said sternly.

“Yes Papa,” she answered meekly. 

As soon as she was done, she headed up to her bedroom. She did not feel particularly hungry and decided she would get on with her homework immediately and hope that was enough to distract her from the unwanted thoughts whirling in her brain.

She had seen Luka’s missed calls. In fact, she had deliberately missed his calls and deliberately not responded to his voicemail message. She felt bad but she just could not face him right now. She did not know why. She did not understand herself. He had not done anything wrong. In fact, he had done everything right.

“Ahhh!!!” she mentally shrieked and covered her face with her hands. She had initiated everything. Okay, let’s be frank, she had seduced him. This time her shriek came out involuntarily and she jammed two fists into her mouth and bit down hard. She did not want to think about it. How could she do anything so…so..wanton? She had shamelessly used her feminine wiles…oh my god! Feminine wiles! Was she now one of those women who used their bodies for their benefit? Was she so cheap? So fickle? What about her so-called love for Adrian? Where had that gone?

Adrian! She had betrayed Adrian. The love of her life. The future father of her future children. How could she? She slid to the floor in shame. Tiki approached her cautiously from where she was perched on Marinette’s bag. She had been watching the girl silently as she freaked out. Now she stopped in front of her face and reached out a tiny paw.

“Are you alright Marinette?” 

Marinette shook her head. “I betrayed Adrian Tiki. I …I…”

Tiki nodded quickly. She knew. She had been there after all. She had been taken by surprise and had huddled deeper into the purse in an effort to block out the very obvious noises of what was happening. She should not have been surprised though, if she was honest. Marinette was feeling particularly weak and vulnerable. She needed reassurance and validation that she was loved. That she was beautiful and desirable. And Luka, though he had told her he cared for her as more than a friend, still treated her as a friend. And so, even his proclamations did not carry as much weight as they might otherwise have. 

‘I know Marinette. You think you betrayed Adrian.” She paused and floated closer. “But you and Adrian are not together. You don’t have to feel like that.”

“I love him Tiki. We are meant to be together and one day we will be and how will I explain this?”

“Marinette.” Tiki rubbed a gentle paw on the other’s cheek. “You were moving from him remember? He is with Kagami now.” 

Marinette flinched at the reminder. 

“And if he’s seeing someone, why can’t you?”

“You don’t understand Tiki!” she cried. “I can’t move on. I don’t want to move on.”

There was silence between them. Tiki was at a loss. This was something she did not know how to handle. What advice could she give her holder? She wished Master Fu was still around. Maybe he would have known what to say. So Tiki just settled on Marinette’s shoulder and nuzzled her neck. After a while, she spoke up hesitantly.

“Marinette?” When the girl grunted in response, she continued, “Maybe you should talk to your mother? She is older and she’s a woman. She must understand what you’re going through.”

Marinette choked. “What! My mother? I can’t tell my mother! Not that I ..I..,” she lowered her voice suddenly. “You know, with Luka.”

“But Marinette. She may be able to advise you. She’s very understanding after all.”

“She may be understanding Tiki, but she’s still my mother. And I don’t know if she wants to hear that.” 

Tiki shrugged helplessly. “Then talk to Luka, Marinette. He really sounded worried in that message. He also probably feels guilty now. Tell him how you feel. He’ll understand. I’m sure of it.”

Marinette did not respond. Talking to Luka about the previous day did not sound appealing at all. In fact, she did not think she would ever be able to talk to him about anything ever again. Would she ever be able to see him the same way again? Or would every thought of him bring up memories of him looking tenderly into her eyes as he thrust...  
Marinette screamed silently and disappeared into the bathroom. She needed to get a grip on herself. She could not avoid Luka forever. Sooner or later she would have to face him. As Tiki had just said, he was probably feeling guilty about everything especially after she ran this afternoon. Why was her life so complicated? Could she not catch a break? Did she not already have enough on her plate?

As if to rub salt to her wounds, Tiki phased into the bathroom quickly.

“There’s an akuma Marinette.”

The young girl groaned and splashed cold water on her face one more time before turning to the little god.

“I suppose we have to go. Tiki! Spots on!”


	5. Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a proper akuma fight. It could be better. Please bear with it.

Adrian lay on his bed trying to read the literature book in his hand. He had been staring at that particular page for over half an hour now. Somehow he could not concentrate. He felt bad. Very bad. Ever since he and Marinette had been stuck in the dark room, something had changed between Marinette and himself. She had never been very relaxed around him but now she was downright avoiding him. He had noticed it that morning in class. 

He had walked into class a few minutes later than everyone else and, as he had looked up at the class and smiled, Marinette had very pointedly turned away, and even when he turned back to greet her where she sat behind him, she had kept her face stiffly turned away as if she had not heard. But he knew she had heard him. 

He knew it had to do with her confession the day before. She had caught him off guard and he had not had time to come up with something that would let her down gently without hurting her feelings. And she had been hurt. She had tried to deny it of course. She was Marinette after all. But he had allowed himself to be convinced that she was fine. He had not really wanted to deal with her feelings right then. He was not even sure how to deal with them now. He sighed. This was definitely not what he had wanted when he started attending school. Navigating school life was proving to be a nightmare. 

But how could he have avoided it? He was in love with Ladybug after all. His heart belonged to her. He sat up and tossed the book aside. Maybe he should talk to Marinette again and make things right with her. She was a good friend. She accompanied him and Kagami to the ice rink when she did not have to. She understood his and Kagami’s difficult home life and went out of her way to make sure they escaped for a while and got to be ordinary kids, playing and having fun. He just did not understand why he had never noticed before that she had feelings for him. And to be honest, he was slightly disappointed. He had not expected to have to deal with fan girl crushes from his new friends, least of all Marinette. She was generally mature and considerate of others’ feelings. Would this destroy the relationship they had, tentative and new though it was?

He picked up his phone. His hand hesitated over Marinette’s contact. Should he or should he not? Maybe he should not. It was late. And it was probably best to talk face to face. He got up. It was time to prepare for bed anyway. Might as well have an early night. He had been hoping his father would ask for him after dinner but it was now clear that would not be happening. 

As he grabbed his pyjamas, Plagg called out from the bed. “Adrian, akuma!”

“What?”

“You just got an alert.”

“Let’s do what we do best then Plagg. Plagg, claws out!”

He was transformed and out the window in seconds. It was a cool night and the wind whipped against his face and trough his hair as he leapt from roof to roof but he did not mind. This was more like it. Freedom and excitement, and best of all, his lady waiting for him just beyond the next building. He had not seen her in a few days and he had felt the restlessness. He lived for these moments. Of course he could have done without Hawkmoth, but he was also indebted to him in a way, because without him, he would never have met the amazing girl that was the light of his existence. 

He saw the akuma before he spotted his lady. It was hard to miss it. It was a giant robot that looked more like a toy robot than anything else. It was royal blue all over with a red head and on its back, was sheathed a sabre with a golden hilt. It stood almost fifteen feet tall and moved jerkily about swinging its arms stiffly and lifting them up to shoot lasers out of.

Adrian, now Cat Noir, skidded onto the roof he had just landed on, and his bottom hit it with a painful sounding thud. He did not seem to feel it as his eyes were on the robot stomping about, trying to aim at Ladybug who was running around it in an effort to confuse it. 

“Whoa!” was all Cat Noir could say, eyes bulging in his head. “What is that?”

Just then Ladybug landed a hit with her yo-yo on the back of its head. It spun round cumbrously, shooting a beam from its outstretched arms. That got Cat Noir’s attention and he landed beside his lady, baton twirling and, without stopping to think, sent it spinning into the robot’s torso. The baton hit it with an ineffective thunk and fell back down. Cat caught it easily and stepped back to aim again.

Ladybug stepped back too and, without taking her eyes off the robot, remarked, “Careful Cat, if it gets you, you turn into a smaller version of it.”

“Really? That’s so cool!”

“No it’s not Cat. It’s a good thing it’s happening in the evening when most people are indoors for dinner. Otherwise we would be battling a robot army.”

She gestured towards the road below as she said this. For the first time Cat Noir noticed the robots in the street, marching and shooting indiscriminately. 

“And that’s something we don’t need. My yo-yo doesn’t seem to make a dent and I can’t find where the akuma is hiding,” she continued. “It might be in the robot itself or in the victim controlling it from the inside.”

“There’s someone in there?”

Ladybug nodded. “Yup. We need a plan.”

“All I can suggest is your lucky charm Milady.” Cat Noir leapt forward and, balancing on his stick, propelled himself forward and landed on the robot’s shoulder. Calling for his cataclysm, he slapped his palm on it and then just as quickly leapt off, and landed a few feet further away than he had been before. 

“But in the meantime milady, I think this should do it!” he crowed.

But whatever he was expecting did not happen. The cataclysm crackled and sparked and then the left side of the robot where it had been cataclysmed, blackened and fell off. But in another second, it seemed to regenerate and it was as if nothing had happened at all.

“What..?” Cat Noir sputtered. “How did that happen? That should not happen!”

He was about to leap forward again, but ladybug’s yo-yo wound itself around him before he had even finished the thought in his mind. It retracted, taking him with it. He found himself next to Ladybug who was hiding behind a chimney. 

“I think your first idea was right Cat. Time to call on my lucky charm. I could really use a laser gun myself right now.”

“With your luck milady, we’ll be lucky to get a white flag.” Cat Noir grinned.

Ladybug frowned at him and tossed her yoyo into the air. “Lucky charm!”

“What did I tell you?” Cat Noir chortled as a ladybug spotted egg fell into her hands. “I think we’re supposed to make it breakfast?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “I think I know what to do. Stay hidden. I’ll be right back.”

“Are you going for help?” Cat Noir whispered, looking around nervously as if expecting to see Hawkmoth lurking about.  
Ladybug nodded.

“But milady, all our team mates were exposed,” he whispered lower, drawing closer to her. 

‘I know.” Ladybug admitted shamefacedly. “But right now we have no choice.”

Cat Noir looked at her doubtfully for a moment and then slowly nodded his head.  
“I trust you milady.”

Ladybug squeezed his shoulder gratefully and was off in a blur of red and black.

She took a circuitous route home and de-transformed before she got there. She had learned a painful lesson with Miracle Queen and she was determined not to make the same mistake again. She slipped into the house through the back door which was only locked right before they went to bed. Luckily her parents were busy in the back room and she quickly dashed upstairs. She made for the chest containing Adrian’s birthday gifts and dug under the mountain of presents to retrieve the miracle box.

Once she had the miraculous egg open before her, she stared at its contents with unseeing eyes. What was she even doing? This was dangerous. The heroes had been exposed to Hawkmoth. Whoever she selected would be effectively in danger. But the lucky charm had led her here and they really needed an extra set of hands. She really should have put more thought into short-listing new heroes. But she could not think of that now. Cat Noir was waiting for her. She needed to get back to him before he grew impatient and did something rash. She already had an idea of who to select. 

She grabbed the horse and transforming, leapt through the skylight. She found Max busy on his laptop and, explaining quickly that they needed him despite his having being exposed, she held out the miraculous to him. Max did not hesitate. 

“The chances of you having found new miraculous users so soon after they were exposed are pretty slim Ladybug, in fact, they are 31.44%. I will gladly help you until you find a suitable replacement.”

Ladybug felt a surge of gratitude to her classmate. “You do realise that accepting this task puts you at risk?”

The boy nodded. “Of course I do Ladybug. But I’m willing to take that risk for Paris.”

Ladybug could not resist giving him a quick hug. “Let’s go then.”

They found Cat Noir pacing impatiently just out of sight of the akuma. The robot had moved and was now two streets further away. It blasted any people it came across as it went and from time to time it called for Ladybug and Cat Noir to surrender their miraculous or have them forcibly taken. Cat Noir raised a hand towards the new arrival in welcome and smiled. Pegasus took one look at the robot and then nodded to himself.

“You got an idea Pegasus?” Ladybug asked noting his expression.

“That looks a lot like Robot-X. It’s a toy robot based on an 80s t.v cartoon. It was very popular. Considered quite advanced, actually, back then.”

“Really?” Ladybug looked from her classmate to the robot which had turned down another street and was addressing its growing army of minions. “Do you think you know how we can take it down?”

Pegasus nodded. “It’s not really complicated. Like I said, it was considered advanced back then but still the tech was, well…,” he shrugged.

“So how do we do it then? My cataclysm failed to work on it.” Cat Noir’s eyes were following the small robot army as it began to move and split into different directions.

“I’m not surprised,” Pegasus pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Robot-X was meant to be indestructible and if attacked could regenerate its body parts. Of course the toy could not achieve that and so it came with spare parts that were easy to reattach to mimick regeneration.”

Ladybug nodded quickly. “So then what we…” 

But Pegasus interrupted. “It had a design flaw though. It could easily fall apart if dropped.”

Cat Noir was looking confused. “So what you’re saying is…?”

“We get it high enough and drop it, it breaks apart enough to stop it…”

“And we find the akuma!” Ladybug finished off.

Pegassus nodded sagely and Ladybug smiled at him. “It seems we’re going to need a portal.”

The battle was over soon after that. Pegasus opened a portal from fifty feet up and lured Robot-X in. When it landed on the ground, ladybug was waiting. She caught the akuma victim who had been tossed out and yanked him to safety with her yo-yo. When the robot’s torso hit the ground, it cracked and a black butterfly fluttered out. She passed the victim, who was dressed in a robot costume in similar colours to Robot-X, to Cat Noir and caught the akuma before it went far. 

Soon the miraculous ladybugs were clearing up the damage caused, slight though it was on any buildings. The victim, was a middle-aged man who grew up watching the show and always wanted the toy. He had finally received it as a memento from his mother that day for his birthday. Unfortunately, it had fallen, breaking into clunky pieces that could not be mended. 

“Cat, can you see to the victim while I finish up with Pegasus?” Ladybug said to her partner.

Cat Noir, who was already kneeling in front of the former akuma victim turned his head back to look at her and nodded solemnly. Just as the heroine was about to fly off however, he called out for her to stop and he rose quickly and approached her. When he was close to her, spoke softly.

“Milady. Could we meet afterwards? We need to talk.”

“Is everything okay Cat?” Ladybug really was not in the mood for any of Cat Noir’s flirting. She just wanted to get home and take a long bath and try to forget the past few days’ events. “I really need to get home. I have a lot on my plate as it is.”

“I appreciate that Ladybug,” Cat Noir’s was firm. “But it’s important.”

Ladybug hesitated a bit more. She glanced at Pegasus who was standing off to the side quietly with no hint of impatience. He had willingly leapt at the chance to help Paris when he could have refused. What right did she have to refuse Cat a few minutes of her time? She was the guardian now and if it was related to his duties as a miraculous user, he deserved to be heard. She nodded and leapt off the roof with Pegasus.

Twenty minutes later she had recharged and was landing on the roof next to an unusually quiet Cat Noir. He was sitting cross-legged, chin in his hand and his faux tail swishing lazily behind him. He did not turn when the spotted heroine arrived or when she dropped down beside him. They sat there quietly, looking ahead at Paris lights as they winked around them. Finally Cat turned his head and looked at his lady. He looked at her quite a while without saying anything. The light was dim where they sat and his green cat eyes shone in the dimness.

Finally, Ladybug, beginning to feel uncomfortable, bumped his shoulder with hers and tried to laugh. “What is it Cat? Why are you looking at me like that? Is everything okay?”

Cat did not respond straight away. He turned his head to the side and shifted, stretching his legs out and then crossing them again.

“I’m worried Ladybug.” He spoke so quietly Ladybug almost did not hear him.

“Worried? What about?” She turned to look at him. He still would not look at her. 

“The team. You.” He sighed. “Ever since we lost the master, we have not really had a chance to talk. We just meet at akuma fights and then we each go our own way after. It was fine I guess.” He paused. His clawed hands were twitching nervously as he scraped with them on the roof where he had placed them.

“Until today.” He looked at her fully. “We needed help today and then I suddenly realised that we no longer have the help we had before. That we are at a disadvantage and we don’t seem to have a plan.”

Ladybug fidgeted with her hands nervously. She knew what Cat was going to ask and she did not have any answers for him. She wished she did. But what could she tell him. She could not lie and yet at the same time, telling him that she did not know what to do was not a very reassuring thing for a guardian to say to those looking to you for solutions. 

“It’s my fault I know that Cat…” Ladybug began, turning away slightly, but Cat reached out a hand quickly and placed it on hers, stilling it. He leaned forward, trying to see her face better as she kept it turned away.

“I’m not blaming you at all milady. Believe me.” He squeezed her hands. “I just want to ask if you need my help that’s all. We need a plan and I could help. I’m not just a pretty face you know.” He finished, trying to lighten the mood.

Ladybug pulled her hands from his quickly but gently. “I know Cat Noir and I appreciate it really. But don’t worry your pretty head. I’m working on something.”

“I trust you ladybug. But today we had to use Pegasus who is already known to Hawkmoth and it’s dangerous for him.”

Ladybug felt a sudden unjustified annoyance rising in her. He was right. Of course. She had made another bad judgement today but she was new to all this. What did he expect? She was just a kid after all! She had been a guardian for all of two minutes. She had yet to get used to the new mantle and she needed more time if she was to come up with a long-term strategy. She turned back to face him. He was still looking at her with genuine concern, the usual goofiness missing from his eyes. She felt her annoyance evaporate. This was her partner. They had been together from day one, fighting side by side. They cared about each other and it was natural for Cat Noir to be concerned for her. 

Besides, she should have been prepared. She should never have to put anyone’s life in danger because she messed up. And to be told that by Cat Noir, the less responsible of the duo was aggravating but it made it no less true.

“I talked to him and asked him,” she said stated defensively. “He decided he would take the risk and I’m grateful for that.”

“Milady I’m not….” Cat Noir began

Ladybug held up a hand, stopping Cat Noir and rose. “I have to go Cat Noir. Thank you for trusting me so far. Please continue to do so. I will come up with a solution soon. I promise.” 

Cat Noir rose too. “I’ll always trust you Milady. And I’m only a baton call away if you need me.” He smiled.

Ladybug smiled too. “Goodnight Cat.”


	6. One step at a Time

Marinette woke up late the following morning. Being a Saturday, her parents let her sleep in longer than normal. She was woken up by the sound of her mobile phone trilling right by her ear on the nightstand. She groaned and huddled back under the covers, pulling her duvet over her head. That was not enough however, to block out the shrill ringing and it continued for a few more minutes. Just as she had decided to finally answer it, it stopped and she sighed in relief and turned over to try and fall back to sleep.

That was not to be. Just as she was settling in more comfortably, her phone went off again. It was obvious she would not be sleeping longer this morning. This had better be an important call she thought crossly. She had finally fallen asleep well after three that morning. She had tossed in bed trying to come up with a list of potential miracle holders. She needed people she knew and trusted. People who would be responsible and not tempted to abuse their powers. Chloe had shown what could happen if the wrong person got a miraculous and Marionette was terrified to add another Chloe to the mix. She had considered several names only to reject one after the other for varying reasons. She really needed to rest and then approach it with a clearer head.

Marinette reached over to her nightstand and groped for her phone. 

“Hello.” She croaked, eyes still shut.

“Mari!” Alya was entirely too chirper for Marinette’s liking. “Where are you girl? We’re waiting for you!”

“Huh? Waiting for me?” Marinette asked stupidly, rubbing her eyes. “What for?”

“What for? Really Mari! You have a memory like a sieve! The movies remember? We agreed we’re all going to watch that romance the critics have been going on about.” Alya reminded her.

Marinette groaned loudly and slapped a hand over her eyes. They had talked about it and Alya had insisted the girls spend the day together to cheer Marinette up after the confession did not go to plan. They would watch a movie and then go for lunch. Marinette’s protestations had as usual fallen on deaf ears. She did not think that watching a romantic comedy where the clumsy and unlikely heroine gets the hot and successful hero, was exactly what she needed right now. But the group had decided and it was happening. 

“I’m on my way.” She managed to mutter as she tossed her covers off and sat up slowly. She had hoped to get on with guardian business this weekend in order to avoid being caught flat footed like last night. The girl plans had completely slipped her mind. She would have to come up with an excuse and get away as quickly as possible. 

She freshened up quickly and made her way downstairs. Her mother was the only one in the kitchen and was just rinsing off the last few things in the sink. She turned in surprise when she heard her daughter’s scurrying footsteps on the stairs.

“You’re up already honey? I didn’t expect to see you down for a while.” 

Marinette flopped onto a kitchen stool and allowed her forehead to fall onto the counter with a painful thump, groaning dramatically as she did so.

“Sweetie!” her mother exclaimed flinching at the painful sound and looking at her with worry. “What’s wrong?” she came over and stroked her hair fondly.

“It’s Aaalyaaa!!” she dragged her friend’s name out in a whine. “She just won’t leave me alone.”

“She’s your…what do they call it?.. Your bff. She’s not supposed to leave you alone.” Her mother smiled, pulling a hair tie out and placing it back tighter. 

“But I just wanted to lie in today. I just want a day to myself.” She sat up and looked at her mother her eyes widening and a smile starting on her face. Her mother shook her head vigorously before Marinette could even say anything.

“No, there’s nothing for you to do in the shop today so go ahead and have fun with your friends sweetie.” Her mother placed a kiss on her cheek and headed for the bakery. 

Sighing, Marinette stood and grabbed a couple of macarons from a glass container and placed them in her purse next to Tiki. She had no excuse to cancel on her friends and so she supposed she might as well start going. If she was late she might have Alya marching the girls here to drag her out. She really needed to learn to be firmer when it came to Alya. Just then her phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag and looked at the caller I.D. It was Alya. That meant she was late. She decided not to answer and just make a run for it.

**

Alya was pacing up and down outside the cinema, hunched over, her fingers working furiously on her phone. The movie must have started already because the other girls were nowhere to be seen. Oh oh. Marinette thought. Bad! As soon as she spotted her clumsy friend sprinting towards her, Alya straightened and strode towards her, cutting off her jumbled and rambling apology. Instead, she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the theatre. 

“At least you’re here,” she hissed. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t pitch up. And that would have been a real…”

Alya stopped and was looking around the now empty lobby. She spotted whoever she was looking for and raised a hand to wave, a big smile on her face. Marinette turned to see who it was and suffered a shock. Adrian was coming towards them. He was looking from Alya to Marinette nervously and the small smile that had been forming on his face, disappeared when he saw Marinette’s expression. 

She looked absolutely horrified. Her mouth was opening and shutting but no words were coming out. She seemed rooted to the spot, eyes fixed on Adrian. Alya, on the other hand, did not seem to notice her friend’s reaction. She was talking, glancing from one to the other of them, a devilish gleam in her eyes. At least, that’s what it looked like to Adrian but he could not understand why she would look like that. He must be reading her wrong. And then her ear was glued to her mobile. She spoke rapidly and then turned to Adrian, a look of disappointment on her face.

“I’m sorry Adrian. But Nino is stuck babysitting Chris and can’t make it after all. He wants my help. He seems to be having trouble with him. You and Mari can go ahead and enjoy the movie. No use ruining everyone else’s Saturday right?”

Adrian felt his insides knot. Watch a movie with Marinette? Alone? They had not been alone since they were in the dark room together. He had wanted to talk to her and clear the air, but this was not how he wanted it. He glanced at the black haired girl, still frozen, next to Alya. It would have helped if she had looked less horrified. That was not the look of someone who wanted to be alone with him. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Alya. We can reschedule..”

“No need. Go on. Have fun. We can always do a group thing some other time.”

She turned to Marinette, her back to Adrian, and winked. “We’ll talk later Mari girl!” With a wave, she was gone.

Marinette could not believe it! Alya had done it again. After everything that she had been through just a few days ago, Alya seemed to have totally disregarded reality and her feelings and gone ahead to set up a “date” with Adrian. Why would she even do that? Was she not listening when she told them that Adrian had said he was in love with someone else. So what was this? 

She felt sick. Sick Sick. What kind of friendship was this? This was no longer concern for her happiness but Alya’s determination to fulfil her own agenda. Her eyes fell on Adrian. This was certainly not his idea. He seemed, not shocked so much as confused and uncomfortable. He did not want to be here either. She felt her stomach heave and she clutched at her mouth. But nothing happened. She had to get away. How desperate must she seem to Adrian. That after he rejected her, she was back again trying to weasel a date with him. She turned intending to flee. But Adrian was faster and had grabbed her hand before she went anywhere.

“Marinette. Please can we talk?” 

She whipped around and faced him in disbelief. What did he want to talk about? She could hardly stand to be alone with him. What more stay and talk!

“Please Marinette. We haven’t had a chance to talk since…since the other day. I need to apologise.”

Marinette heard him but at the same time it was as if she could not understand a word of what he was saying. She glanced down at the hand holding hers and felt it burn through her. She wanted to shake it off but she could not move. 

“We can talk after the movie. That’s fine too.” Noticing where her eyes were, he let go of her hand and took a step back, embarrassed.

Slowly, Marinette’s eyes lifted and focussed on his. She was pale and her chest was rising and falling sharply as she tried to steady her breathing. No, she thought. She did not want to sit through a romantic movie with Adrian. And then go and sit down for a talk with him after? Or was that lunch? She would not put it past Alya. The fake group hangout had turned out to be an Adrian date. The fake group lunch would most probably turn out to be an Adrian lunch date too.

She shook her head to clear it. “I’m sorry Adrian. I can’t stay. I was expecting it to be a girls’ day but I must have misheard.” Why was she even lying for Alya?

She was backing away, eyes darting about. “I’m really sorry I can’t do this….”

She turned and was gone. Alya! Why? Why? She felt the tears behind her eyelids and she forced them back. She would not cry over Adrian. She would not go through this again. She was going to be stronger. Better. She had to grow up. She had responsibilities that needed her to be mature and strong. Crying over a boy was a childish indulgence that she could not afford. She could do this. She just needed to take it nice and slow.

She sniffed and slowed her walk down. She was beginning to calm down and her thoughts were clearing. Was she rude to Adrian? It was not his fault after all. He had most probably been tricked too. Maybe she should apologise to him? But not today. She could not face him again today. She sighed. The list of people she owed an apology to was growing. She really needed to apologise to Luka for one. Now that had been really rude. She had assured him she knew what she was doing and would regret nothing and then she turned around and made him feel guilty. 

She slowed down some more. Did she regret it? She had felt bad that she had cheated on Adrian. But Tiki was right. She and Adrian were not together and she did not need to feel bad. she did not owe him any faithfulness or loyalty. She had made a decision to have sex with Luka and she should stand by it. That was the mature thing to do. She did not want to lose a friend like him because of it. She took a right turn that led down to the Seine. She hoped Luka was home.

**

Luka was not home. He had found a part-time job giving guitar lessons to an eight year old boy on Saturday mornings and he was expected back any moment. Juleka was not really surprised to see her or to hear her ask for Luka. Marinette and her brother had gotten close and even though she was still not sure what their relationship was or how she felt about it, she loved both of them and she decided to just keep her curiosity to herself for the time being. One thing she was sure of though was that the relationship, whatever it was, was not romantic. So she invited the shorter girl in to wait for Luka. Marinette debated whether she should wait. On one hand, Luka might not be home for a while or the whole day. It was a weekend after all. On the other, she did not want to go home and come back some other time. She feared she might lose her nerve to finally face the older boy. 

In the end, she decided to wait and joined Juleka in the conservatory, helping her paint her nails and asking her why she had not made it for the movie day. She was not surprised to learn that Juleka knew nothing about the planned outing. She had been right. It was another of Alya’s plots.

By now however, she had ceased to feel any kind of disappointment in her friend. When Juleka asked her how the movie was, she just laughed and mumbled something about Adrian and she saw her friend’s eye widen in comprehension. She was grateful when Juleka let it go at that. 

Less than twenty minutes later, she heard a thud and looked up to see Luka through the glass walls. He had just come aboard and was unslinging his guitar from his back. He had not noticed his sister and her friend and was looking around casually.

“Jules! You home?” 

He was heading for the stairs to go below when Juleka let out a surprisingly loud “YEAH!”

It was so unexpected and so close, Marinette jumped. Luka merely turned, unphased and made for the conservatory instead. From where she was sitting, Marinette could see him clearly, but being slightly hidden by a large potted plant, Luka could not see her. It was the second time to see him since that day and Marinette felt suddenly less sure of her decision to face him.

She was not ready. She did not know what she was going to say. Was she crazy? How was she to even look at him? But already Luka was stepping though the entrance and was placing his guitar on the high-backed chair closest to him. 

“Hey Jules. Is mum around?” He still had not seen her.

Juleka shook her head, her attention on her drying left hand. Marinette peered at him through the foliage of the tree and blushed. He was dressed in his usual attire but his fringe was slightly sweat-damp, from the walk, she assumed. It clung to his forehead slightly and when he ran his hand through it, it stuck up on his head. Marinette turned scarlet as an unbidden memory of Luka, face sweaty and hair on end from her ministrations surfaced. She wished she had the mouse miraculous right there so she could shrink and hide.

Juleka looked up finally and noticed her friend trying to make herself invisible behind the plant. A small smirk broke on her lips. She cast a sly glance at Marinette and then at her brother who was bending down to look at her nails. 

“Mmm. Nice. Trying a new shade?”

“Uh..huh.” 

He was straightening up again when he finally noticed his sister’s eye dart from him and then behind him and back again. There was nothing there as far as he knew and so he turned slowly, wondering what was amusing Juleka. He froze when his eyes met a very familiar pair of blue orbs. 

Juleka could not remember the last time she had seen her brother blush. But today she got the long forgotten pleasure of watching his ears darken and then the blush spread quickly to the roots of his hair.

“Well! What was that about?” she wondered curiously. She expected that from Marinette. But her brother? He saw Marinette almost daily these days. He had never reacted that way before. Come to think of it, Marionette was more nervous and flustered than usual. She cocked her visible eyebrow. “Mhhmm.”

“Ma..Marinette?” 

Juleka pulled the hair covering her other eye up to see her brother better. Had he just stammered? Interesting! Something was definitely going on here and she was going to find out what it was. She leaned back in her seat in order to get a good view of what was going on in front of her, but that was a bad idea because Luka suddenly remembered her presence and cleared his throat loudly, turning to face her sharply. He jerked his head towards the door and hissed a quiet “Leave!”

She shook her head stubbornly and picked up her bottle of nail polish and pretended to scrutinise it carefully. 

“You found me here,” she mumbled. 

Luka sighed and turned to Marionette. She was not looking at him but rather had her eyes cast down and a hand was tugging at a pigtail nervously.

“Did you want to see me Marinette?” he asked gently.

She nodded at the floor. 

“We can go to my cabin to talk.”

She rose quietly and followed him, still without looking up. It was not until she was just inside the door that she finally seemed to take in her surroundings. Her head snapped up and she stepped back automatically, wide eyes on the bed by the wall. Luka’s own followed hers and comprehension dawned. He too stood staring at the bed like an idiot. Suddenly he thought he knew what it felt like to be the Fantastic Four’s Human Torch.

He was such a moron. Of course she would be uncomfortable being in his cabin. With him. Alone. And with his bed staring at them from across the room. He was uncomfortable too. It had only been a few days after all. 

“How about we go to the living room? We can still talk privately there.” 

She hesitated. She did not really want their conversation overheard by anyone. But then again, Juleka was outside and Marinette was sure she would never eavesdrop, and the captain was most probably not home. There was no way she could be so quiet for so long. So she nodded and they made their way to the living area. She perched herself on the edge of a sofa and waited, as he passed on to the galley and came back with two bottles of water. He passed one to her and opened one for himself. 

He sat himself in an armchair next to the sofa. It was close enough that they could talk quietly but not so close it was uncomfortable. He was just about to start with an apology when Marinette suddenly got to her feet and started pacing in front of him. Luka watched her wring her hands and utter faint ejaculations. She seemed to have forgotten that he was there and when he quietly called her name, she whirled around and uttered a shriek. 

Luka smiled and held out a hand for her. She took it without thinking and he pulled her gently onto the armrest of the chair he was in. 

“What is it Mari? What’s on your mind?” 

She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Luka. Very sorry.”

“What are you sorry for Marinette?” he asked in surprise. “You haven’t done anything.”

“But I have! I’ve been ignoring you and made you feel like you had wronged me. And that I regret everything when …when…”

Luka gently placed the hand in his on her lap. He did not look up at her but concentrated on the black polish of his nails. “Do you regret it?” His voice was low.

Marinette knew what he was asking and she blushed. Did she? She had thought she did. She had betrayed Adrian. That was what she regretted the most. Had regretted the most. And now? She looked down at the boy beside her. From her perch on the arm rest, she was slightly above him and she could just see the top of his blue head. It was bowed, and even without seeing his face, she could sense that he was nervous and afraid. What was he afraid of? 

“I made the decision to do it Luka.” Her voice was as low as his and it wobbled slightly. “I’m sorry I made you feel guilty. You were right that it wasn’t the solution.” She sighed. “It didn’t solve my problems but it was my choice. I just…I just regret that I almost ruined our friendship with my reaction.”

He turned and looked up at her. There was such relief in his eyes, Marinette was sure that was what he had been afraid of too. She wanted to reach out and hold his hand but something held her back. 

“Do you mean that Marinette?”

When she nodded, he placed a hand on hers again and, looking into her eyes, he squeezed it. 

“Do you regret it Luka?” she whispered, eyes on their joined hands.

“I regret that it’s made you doubt me. That I may have lost your trust. That you feel like you no longer have anyone with you. I don’t want that. I want you to know you can count on me no matter what.”

She looked at him then and squeezed his hand in turn. “I still trust you Luka.” When his eyes widened, she nodded. “I trust you above anyone else. You didn’t take advantage of me or lie to me. You could have. You tried to talk me out of it. I’m glad you still want to be there for me.” She added shyly. “I’d like you to still be a part of my life.”

Luka’s smiled softly. “Thank you Marinette.”

She smiled too and rose. It was time to go. She still had other duties awaiting her and as she was talking to Luka, an idea had suddenly come to her. It was the only idea that she was, not entirely happy with, but comfortable enough with to implement as a stop-gap measure. She just needed to talk to Tiki. Yes. This could be the answer she had been looking for.


	7. Still Moving..

“Now Cat!” Ladybug yelled. 

Cat Noir threw his belt at Ladybug who caught it, and deftly tied it round the handle of the galvanised bucket the lucky charm had given her and, tugging at it to make sure it was tied tight, she swung it over her head until it was whirling like her yo-yo, then sent it spinning back towards him. Cat, now on the window ledge of the top storey of a ten storey block of flats, caught it. 

He jammed the bucket over the lamp there and the sudden darkness caused the moths which had been buzzing towards it in formation to scatter in confusion. The black and blue clad man standing on the roof of the building opposite let out an angry cry and leapt towards Cat. He misjudged the distance between the two buildings and went down half a foot before his target. 

As Ladybug was about to send out her yo-yo, Viperion had caught him and had ripped the tie pin off his tie, dropped it on the ground and had crushed it with his foot. A black butterfly fluttered out and was dealt with quickly by Ladybug. The magic ladybugs were soon done with their repairs and the heroes watched as they finally disappeared.

Ladybug glanced at Viperion who was standing a few feet away and cocked an eyebrow. He raised two fingers and Ladybug nodded. Two resets were not so bad. They were actually a good change. In the last couple of weeks, Hawkmoth had been sending out more and more akumas and they were becoming more and more violent. Viperion had had to reset five or six times in certain fights. And it was then that Ladybug was glad she had followed her instincts and given him the snake miraculous permanently.

She had not been too sure she was making the right decision. But that was the only option she could think of. They needed heroes to call on in emergencies but she also did not have the luxury of time to look around for the right candidates and she was also reluctant to let go of the previous miraculous holders. They had proven themselves and she knew she could rely on them. Giving Luka back his miraculous had been intended as a temporary arrangement. He would be called on from time to time when help was needed and the advantage of his miraculous meant that if anything went wrong, and if Hawkmoth attempted some risky strategy, especially where the other team members were concerned, Viperion could always reset time. So he was called on when another hero was also called on. 

As time went on however, it became evident that even just having Viperion alone in those battles was better than having just Cat Noir and Ladybug. So Ladybug called on the others less and less and allowed Viperion to keep his miraculous. It was a risky move and they tried to not make it too obvious that he was now a permanent team member. 

Cat Noir had, understandably, not been too happy when Ladybug had told him her decision. But she was the guardian and she had the final say. She had done him the courtesy to inform him but her mind had been made up. 

“You’re taking a big risk Milady,” he had objected.

She had nodded. She knew that. Viperion knew it too. But she needed him there. Maybe she was just being selfish. But she needed someone she could trust with her life besides Cat Noir. While she trusted Alya, her exuberance in their private life had cast a shadow of doubt on her dependability. 

But Luka was someone who she trusted absolutely, whether as himself or as Viperion. So she had tried to reassure her partner. It was better to have the option of a redo in case things went wrong as was happening with increased frequency. And so far, she had been vindicated. Hawkmoth was becoming more and more desperate and Viperion’s power was more necessary than ever. Even Cat had been forced to admit the truth of that. 

“Great work guys,” Ladybug smiled at her team-mates. “We’re working better and better together.”

“That was easier than expected that’s for sure,” Cat Noir nodded. “Hawkmoth must be growing tired.”

But Ladybug shook her head. “Don’t be fooled Cat. He’s far from done. I suspect he’s up to something. He’s been building up to it with these frequent attacks. We must remain vigilant.”

“So we maintain the twice daily patrol?” Viperion asked.

“That would be best. We stick to our schedule for now.”

The other two heroes nodded. They had decided that to keep Viperion’s permanent status hidden for as long as possible, he would patrol at night with either Ladybug or Cat Noir, whichever of them had not patrolled during the day. 

“It’s been a long day. I better run,” Viperion stated as he turned. He gave a two fingered salute and leapt off the roof. 

“I better get going too Cat.” Ladybug spun her yoyo and smiled at her partner. He smiled back rather sadly.

“Are you sure you don’t want to hang out for a bit Ladybug? It’s still fairly early.”

Ladybug shook her head at her friend. “Not tonight Cat. Goodnight.”

And she swung away. Cat Noir leapt after her and stopped at the edge of the roof to watch her disappear in the distance. That was not the direction Viperion had taken. He sighed in relief. He did not know why, but he had been seized by a gnawing dread for the past few days. Ladybug no longer seemed to want to spend any time with him at all. Okay. She had never spent too much time with him before, but now, it seemed as if she was spending even less with him. And she always seemed to leave soon after Viperion left and Cat had begun to wonder. It also did not help that she seemed very comfortable around Viperion. She was professional with him, but she never seemed to snap at him or become irritated with him. Of course, the fact that Viperion did not flirt with her or joke around during fights was a big part of that. But Cat being Cat, it did not even register as a possibility.

He was being irrational he knew. Ladybug was an independent agent. She was free to do whatever she wished with whoever she wished to do it with. It was none of his business. But on the other hand, he could not help but keep hoping that one day soon she would look at him differently. He had thought they were growing closer during the battle with Miracle Queen. She had confided in him and cried on his shoulder. He had comforted her and she had appreciated it. It had been a positive step forward in their relationship. But now it was as if none of that had happened. 

\--

Cat Noir leapt through his bedroom window and dropped his transformation. He was tired. Hawkmoth had been releasing akumas like a madman recently. Not that the Cat did not already consider him a madman. What kind of human being caused innocent people to become evil all for his own personal gain? The flurry of black butterflies had really kept the heroes busy fighting as many as two akumas a day a few times. Cat Noir may have loved any excuse to see Ladybug but this was getting ridiculous. They were being worn down slowly and he agreed with Ladybug. It seemed that Hawkmoth had a plan. It was probably to wear them down until they were too weak t fight, or, as a build up for something bigger.

He sighed and grabbed a bottle of water from his bar fridge. Plagg was already gobbling down a huge chunk of camembert while lounging on top of the table flipping through tv channels. 

“We need more cheese,” he mumbled, his mouth full.

“I just got more cheese a few days ago,” Adrian said wearily.

Plagg swallowed loudly. “Exactly. Two days ago. What makes you think I’m on a diet kid? I’m a growing kwami. I need my cheese.”

“You’re thousands of years old Plagg!” 

Adrian tossed the empty water bottle into the bin and pulled off his over shirt, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He smelt like sweat and camembert and that was not a good combination. “I need a shower.”  
He disappeared into the bathroom.

“I may be thousands of years old, but I’m still growing!” Plagg yelled after him.

Adrian rolled his eyes. He would have to remember to pick up the kwami’s cheese tomorrow on the way back from band practice. He could not help the smile that started as he thought about it. He was really excited to finally be able to go to practice for the first time in weeks. He had been pleasantly surprised when he had carefully poked his head into the quiet study and found his father, head bowed over pages filled with pencil sketches, and had tentatively asked if he could attend Kitty Section band practice that Saturday. His father had not asked him any questions or as usual, made snide comments about the music style or the band itself. Instead he had nodded silently, merely remarking without lifting his head, to be home by six.

Adrian could not wait. When Nino had told to him that Kitty Section would be practicing a new song that Saturday and could he make it, he had not held out any hope of being able to go. He had told his friend he would ask but he would not hold his breath. 

He missed hanging out with his friends. They had not spent much time together outside of school for a while. They had only hung out once more after the mix-up at the cinema with Marinette. Alya and Nino had surprised him by stopping by the park where he had been having a photo shoot and they had stayed to watch and chat to him during the breaks. That had not lasted long however, as Nathalie had shown up and sent them off.

Maybe Marinette would be there as well. She was almost always at these practices. They had never got to talk things over….But things had improved slightly between them and Adrian was glad. She was still jumpy around him but then again she always had been. It seemed like she had begun to accept that things would never be between them. Plus, he was seeing Kagami now. It was not serious. At least, he did not think it was serious. They had not kissed or anything yet. They held hands from time to time but that was all. 

He liked Kagami. She was confident and strong. She spoke her mind and was upfront about her feelings. It had bothered him at first when she had hinted that she was in love with him. But it had also been flattering that a girl like that had feelings for him. She was everything he wanted in a girl. She could easily be Ladybug.

He stopped rinsing the conditioner from his hair and just stood struck under the shower as the thought that had just hit him sunk in. She could easily be Ladybug. But no, she could not be. He had seen Kagami and Ladybug together at the same time several times. He sighed in disappointment. Would it not have been something else for Kagami to be his lady? Noone else fit that bill as well as she did. If he could not have Ladybug, he might as well have Kagami, right? Right? He sighed again and allowed his head to fall forward and let the hot water hit him between the shoulder blades. That felt so good. The super suits were fine and all but the continuous fights were starting to take a toll. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

He padded into his bedroom to find Plagg holding up his phone and chuckling.

“What is now, Plagg?”

“The Ladyblogger has been busy. Want to know what her newest obsession is?”

Adrian was really not in the mood for any of Alya’s theories and expositions. So he just shook his head as he rummaged through his drawers and threw a fresh pair of pyjamas onto the bed. 

“You should,” Plagg sniggered. “Apparently Viperion is causing quite a stir. Quite a few ladies find him hot,” he finished off with air quotes. 

“What are you talking about Plagg?” he turned to the little black cat god who had left his perch and was zooming around his head and waving the phone in his tiny paw. Adrian made a grab for the phone but Plagg was quick and had zipped off before he could even raise a hand.

“It seems everyone is wondering if there “could be more to Viperion’s constant presence at akuma fights than meets the eye,” Plagg read and rolled his eyes before continuing. “There’s no denying that he is a good hero but why does Ladybug rely on him more than on any other heroes?”

“Now that’s extreme, even for the Ladyblogger don’t you think Adrian?”

But Adrian did not seem to have heard. Unintentionally, Alya had hit on the very question he had been asking himself but had refused to voice out loud. Why Viperion? Why not Carapace? Or Rena Rouge? But then another part of Adrian’s brain scoffed back, “Why not Viperion? If it had been Carapace, you would still ask why Carapace? It had to be someone after all.” But would he have asked if it had been Carapace? Or Pegasus? He shook his head and turned away from Plagg.

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about obviously. They don’t know Ladybug like I do.” He pulled the pyjama shirt over his head and feigned disinterest. “Ladybug’s a professional. There’s nothing more to it than that. And she explained her reason for having Viperion full time.”

Plagg, now sitting on Adrian’s desk, eyed him out of the corner of his eye. “Hmmhmm. If you say so kid.”

Adrian felt his back tense. His hands paused briefly in the act of pulling on his bottoms. No. he would not fall for it. Plagg was just trying to goad him into making some unguarded statement so he could tease him about it. He just had to ignore him and he would let it go soon enough. Plagg was still watching him and when Adrian did not say anything else, he huffed and zoomed over to the bed, dropped the phone and phased into fridge. He poked his head out again immediately to pout. 

“Your’re no fun!” 

Adrian burst into laughter and picked up his phone. He might as well call Kagami. He needed to hear someone else’s voice besides Plagg’s.

\---

When he finally walked onto the Liberty the next day, he was hailed excitedly by Rose who was standing with Juleka and Mylene talking, and a shout from Nino who had a small camcoder open and was slowly moving around filming the boat activities. The houseboat was as he remembered. The clatter that had greeted him and tripped him up the first time he came aboard was still there, moved about a bit but still there. He looked around him fondly. He had been here less than half a dozen times but he felt oddly at home on the Liberty.

He spotted Luka, crouched with his back to everyone, fiddling with the amp, his guitar slung as usual on his back. He straightened up and turned around sliding the guitar back to the front. He noticed the new arrival then and smiled. 

“Welcome aboard stranger!”

Adrian smiled too. “I heard you need a keyboard player so, here I am.” 

“Nice!” Luka waved him in the direction of the keyboard which was already set up on a stand. “Come and see what I’ve got.”

Luka picked up a notebook lying on the round wooden table and flipped it open. He placed it in front of Adrian, pointing out a few notations and explaining a few things. Adrian nodded. It was nothing too complicated and he could not wait to try it out. He played a few keys experimentally and nodded to himself. 

Just then there was another round of excited greetings, this time louder, from all the girls as Marinette hurried on board arm in arm with Alya. The group of friends immediately broke into loud chatter, surrounding the two girls. Marinette’s eyes kept darting around nervously and the minute she spotted Adrian, she paled slightly but instead of turning away as had been her habit for a few days, she raised a hand and attempted to smile. It was so unexpected, Adrian smiled gratefully. Maybe they would be alright after all. He did not like uncomfortable situations especially were his friends were concerned. It seemed like she was finally able to face him and that meant they could talk and clear the air between them. 

Rose stepped up to the microphone as the other band members went over to their various instruments. The rest of the friends found different spots from which to sit and watch comfortably or, in Nino’s case, to move around from time to time to catch the band from different angles. The first few times were a bit rough, and from time to time, Luka would call a halt and amend one thing or the other. But by the fourth go, it was going better and they managed to finish playing without a stop. Their friends were clapping and shouting out encouragements from the side and it was feeling more like a real performance. 

Just as they were into the fifth attempt, the boat rocked and shook suddenly, shooting up into the air and sending everyone and everything toppling over. There was a terrific crack from the hull, followed by crashes and loud bangs as instruments and furniture tipped and fell. There were terrified screams as the teenagers were thrown up into the air only to land roughly on the floor, mostly on one side of the boat. It continued to shake precariously, rocking from side to side for several seconds. Some of the young people, now sprawled on the floor, were reaching out for each other, groping and feeling for the next person. Luka, who had been standing next to Adrian, was lying beneath the keyboard which had overturned and a few keys had scattered across the room. Adrian himself was tangled in the various chords and lay almost on top of Luka.

Rose was face down close by, her hands over her head in an attempt to shield herself. Alya was already scrambling to her feet, eyes scanning everything around her. Nino, who had been moving about and was near the door, had been tossed about and sent out of the room and into the next cabin. He groaned loudly and Alya, wobbly-kneed, stumbled around a broken crate and several upturned chairs. She looked around again, slightly disoriented, and her knees gave way beneath her. Slowly the others were sitting up rubbing their heads and feeling their limbs tentatively. Luka pushed the keyboard away with a vicious shove and groggily sat up rubbing his left arm. 

“Is everyone okay? Juleka! Jules, you okay?” He tried to rise, stumbled and landed painfully on one knee. He paused like that, one hand feeling for support next to him. He found a grip on a heavy table that had skiided in his direction from the far end of the room. He balanced on it and pushed himself up slowly to survey the carnage. Adrian was sitting up beside him. He was holding his over shirt open, his head in it as if looking for something. 

“You okay Adrian man?” Luka asked holding out his hand for the other boy.

Adrian grasped the offered hand and was helped up by the older boy. “I’m fine. What was that?”

Luka shook his head silently. He was looking around with worry, trying to locate everyone. He sighed with relief when he saw his sister and Ivan picking their way over. The Liberty’s clutter was proving to be a very big inconvenience right then. It was a miracle none of them had been seriously injured. 

“Marinette. Where’s Marinette?” Luka heard Alya call out as she came back in with Nino. 

“She’s not here?” Luka felt his stomach drop. Where was she? He was about to make a dash for the stairs when he heard Alya call out, relief in her voice.

“There you are! You had me worried there girl. Where were you?”

Marinette appeared, from the direction of the galley. 

“Ha..ha…I was wedged between the fridge and stove.”

“Are you okay Marinette?” Luka was walking towards her, worry in his eyes. “You’re not hurt are you?”

“No, I’m fine. Just bruised that’s all.” She looked around. “What happened?”

The group of friends headed above deck and stopped in shock as soon as they were outside. The Liberty was floating in the air and tilted perilously at almost a 45 degree angle, the stern up in the air. Although they could stand, it was barely straight and they had to consciously keep their balance. Even as they watched, there was a deafening rumble and the earth shook. They watched in horror as some distance away, the ground split and large boulders emerged from the ground, rising into the air and forming large tors. Whatever was on the ground when it cracked, was pushed up together with the rock and ended up stuck at the peak. 

“Is it an earthquake?” Mylene asked, terrified.

Beside her Ivan shook his head grimly. “It must be an akuma.” He put a large arm around her and pulled her close. “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Marinette was sidling carefully towards the railing of the boat when Alya yanked her back by the arm.

“Where do you think you’re going Mari?” 

“I just want to…”

“To nothing!” Alya pulled her back some more and retained a tight grip on her arm. “I’m not letting you out of my sight young lady. Do you see how this boat is perched? We don’t want you going overboard.”

“I just…” Marinette began but her friend shook her head.

“Nuh ah. I love you girl but you are a clumsy one.” She pulled her close to her and gave her a quick hug. “I’m not risking my bestie for anything.”

Marinette cast a desperate look about her. More and more rocks were emerging further along as the akuma progressed deeper into the city. 

She needed to find a way off the boat but it was not going to be easy. She hoped Cat Noir was coping without her. Or Viperion. She fidgeted next to Alya. Even if she managed to slip away, Alya would definitely come looking for her.

“Marinette? Can I talk to you real quick?” Luka was beside them. He cocked a head in the direction of the stairs leading below.

“Really Luka? Now?” Alya asked a hand on her hip, eyes glinting mischievously. 

Luka looked at her without saying anything for a second then he shrugged and turned to Marinette. She wondered what he wanted to talk about but she moved to follow. Luka stood aside for her, then leaned towards Alya and whispered something in her ear. He winked and followed the blue-haired girl below leaving Alya spluttering and round eyed.

As soon as they were below, Marinette turned to Luka and asked curiously, “What did you say to Alya?”

Luka shrugged and replied casually, “Not to come looking for us.”

Marinette frowned in confusion. “That’s not …why would..?”

Luka looked sheepish and ruffled his hair nervously. “Well, you know…”

Comprehension dawned on Marinette’s face and she, in turn, spluttered as she stared at Luka, her face darkening into a violent crimson. “Luka! Wha…why!.Why would you even…!!!!”

Instead, he pulled her into the back room beyond his cabin and, looking around quickly, he spoke urgently. “We don’t have time now. But we need to get away and we don’t need anyone wondering where we are.” He stopped, looking at her significantly.

“What?” Marinette felt foolish.

“Ladybug is needed out there Marinette. And we don’t need anyone looking for us and finding us gone.”

Marinette felt her entire body grow suddenly cold. What was Luka saying? She stood there unable to say anything, unable to think. All that came into her mind was, Oh my god, Oh my god Oh my god!! 

But Luka had her by the shoulder and was shaking her gently. “Marinette!”

She came to, letting out a prolonged sigh. “How?”

Luka shook his head. “I don’t know how exactly. I just knew. But we can talk later. Can we?”

Marinette nodded, her senses coming back to her. This was bad. This was definitely bad. But they could not go into it now. Luka’s excuse, terrible though it was, was enough of a guarantee that they could get away safely. Later. Yes, talk later. Luka turned his back to her and for a moment she wondered what was happening, before realising that he was giving her privacy to transform. It really made no difference now that he knew, but she appreciated his sensitivity. More quietly than usual, she called on her transformation. 

“Ladybug needs Viperion,” she said softly and Luka turned back to her. He may have known, but still his eyes widened when they fell on her, in all her red and black glory. He stared at her, mouth agape, for several long seconds. 

“Luka!” Ladybug called softly. 

The boy’s eyes snapped back to hers and he nodded quickly. As he raised his hand calling out for Sass, Ladybug paid him the same courtesy he had paid her and turned away. Cyan light spilled around her and she waited until Luka..Viperion, spoke again. 

“Follow me.” 

He led her across the narrow passage and into a room that looked like a storage room. It was packed full of all sorts of odds and ends and Viperion headed straight for the porthole. He opened it and stuck his head out surveyeing their surroundings. He pulled his head back in and looked at her.

“We can safely leave from here. Do you want to go first?”

She stepped forward and looked out in her turn then proceeded to pass through and out, Viperion behind her.


	8. Hope

Ladybug and Viperion found the akuma fairly quickly. It was a woman in a fluorescent yellow full body suit with white reflective stripes across her shoulders and along the length of both arms. The same stripes went down the length of each leg from hip to heel. She had on bright orange gloves, an orange safety helmet and orange goggles. She had an orange utility belt round her waist and from time to time she would pull out a tool and aim it. Right now she was aiming her screwdriver at a spot in the ground, and like before, the ground cracked and boulders emerged.

Ladybug and Viperion watched from a safe distance as the akuma leapt onto the newest outcrop and surveyed her handiwork. A purple butterfly outline appeared briefly around her eyes indicating her communication with Hawkmoth, and then she turned slightly to face the direction the heroes were in.

“Ladybug! Come on out and face me. I have a mission and that is to take your miraculous! And trust me, I will take it!” Her voice was gravelly and hollow but surprisingly loud. 

Ladybug rose cautiously, yo-yo spinning, and behind her she heard Viperion mutter, “Be careful. I haven’t set a point yet. ”

Even before she had taken a few steps, the akuma had shoved the screwdriver back into the utility belt and pulled out a hammer. Quick as lightning, she sent it spinning towards the bug heroine who just managed to hit it with her yoyo, sending it flying in the opposite direction. It landed on the ground, created an opening and spun back into the villain’s hand like a boomerang.

“That was unexpected,” Viperion said from just behind her.

Ladybug nodded her attention still on the akuma. She was taking aim again with her hammer and running towards them. She threw it, aiming past them. Surprised, Ladybug turned to look behind her, only to have Viperion yank her towards himself. She spun once and her face hit his chest so hard, it set them both staggering slightly. The hammer whizzed past where her head had just been and she looked up at Viperion round-eyed. He shrugged and taking advantage of the akuma’s distraction with Ladybug, threw his lyre straight at the hand holding the hammer. The akuma dropped the hammer and as soon as it hit the ground, the earth opened up and swallowed the akuma.

The two heroes, shocked, stood still, back to back, eyes darting around.

“Where is Cat Noir?” Viperion wondered and Ladybug shook her head.

“We’ll have to fight without him it seems Viper.”

There was a rumble and the earth split again on the other side of them and the akuma reappeared, standing on a boulder. 

“You can’t get rid of the Rocker so easily!” She now held a wrench, with which she struck the ground and the ground beneath the heroes shook and cracked. Ladybug grabbed Viperion and swung them both onto a nearby roof just as the crack they had been on widened.

“I wonder where her akuma is hiding,” Ladybug muttered. “Noticed anything Viperion?”

The snake hero shook his head. “Her belt? One of her tools?” 

Ladybug looked thoughtful. “It could be anywhere. Let’s start with her goggles.”

Viperion nodded and reached for his bangle.

“Second chance!”

The two heroes leapt back towards Rocker and Ladybug sent her yoyo towards her goggles. Rocker twisted her torso a split second too late and the yoyo hit her goggles with a loud thwack, cracking the tinted glass but nothing else happened. Ladybug looked at Viperion, shaking her head. Rocker spun round to face her.

“You should not have done that Ladybug. Now you’ve made me really angry.” She pointed at the ground beneath her with her screwdriver and a highway of boulders running from beneath her to Ladybug formed and she was charging towards the spotted heroine her hammer swinging. In another instance she had tossed it and it struck Ladybug in the stomach. The ground opened beneath her and swallowed her whole. The butterfly outline appeared again around Rocker’s face and she turned to Viperion.

“Where is the black cat? I want his miraculous now that I have Ladybug.”

“Not on my watch!” Viperion shouted and flipped his bangle back. “Second chance!” 

Ladybug got ready to leap towards Rocker but Viperion grabbed her hand. “It’s not her goggles Ladybug.”

By now Ladybug was used to these moments. She did not need Viperion to explain anything. She knew he had already reset and they needed to try something else. She looked carefully at the Rocker. 

“I really think it’s in her belt. But how do we get at it?” She gnawed at her lip. “Alright. I may have to call on my lucky charm.” 

She tossed her yoyo. “Lucky Charm!”

A red and black spotted ice skate landed in her hands. “Huh?”

Viperion smiled. “Sorry Ladybug. I’ve got nothing. That’s Cat’s department.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Good. I don’t need two wise-cracking team-mates, thank you very much!” But her concentration was on the akuma.

Viperion grinned and leapt onto a lower roof. Spotting an opening, he threw his lyre and it hit the orange helmet. It toppled off but nothing happened. Ladybug meanwhile was running across the roofs and circling the Rocker and heading in Viperion’s direction. Rocker was following her on her boulder highway, speeding to catch up.

As Ladybug neared Viperion, she yelled, “Viperion! Ice rink!” At the same time, she held out her arms as if she was flying. 

Viperion’s brow furrowed, and then, just as quickly cleared. He scurried back and braced himself as Ladybug barrelled towards him, the akuma behind her. She slowed down at the last minute just enough to let the Rocker overtake her and she leapt into the air, spinning so that she was above the akuma but at the same time they were face to face. She reached out and snagged something from around the akuma’s neck and spun again, landing in Viperion’s arms above his head in the same pose they had done at the ice rink. 

The force of the impact with Ladybug caused Viperion to pivot almost like a pirouette, once, twice and then he dropped her on her feet nimbly. In her hand was a name tag on a ribbon in the same colours as the akuma’s suit. Ladybug tore it easily and a black butterfly fluttered out.

Ladybug caught it easily and purified it before tossing the ice skate into the air.

“Miraculous ladybug!”

When the ladybugs had gone, Viperion’s miraculous was beeping. He did a quick pound it with the heroine and was about to dash off when she reached out for him and whispered, “Wait for me in the alley behind the café.” 

He nodded and was gone. 

Ladybug found him, de-transformed, leaning on the wall and without a word; she wound an arm round him and flew them the short distance back to the Liberty. Luckily, noone was below deck and they easily snuck in through the same porthole as before. By this time, Ladybug’s earrings were beeping and she quickly dropped her transformation.

There was an awkward silence between them as Luka stood uneasily by the small window waiting for Marinette to say something. Instead, she sighed and said quietly. 

“We can’t talk now. Can you walk me home later?”

Luka nodded. They stood about uncertainly a bit longer, until Luka laughed quietly.

“Let’s get out of here before Alya really gets the wrong idea.”

Marinette squeaked, face red and ran out. Luka chuckled louder and followed more sedately. 

When they emerged from the storeroom, they found the others milling about and discussing the akuma attack. It had been terrifying and noone felt like continuing with practice anymore. Alya turned and grinned wickedly, her eyes darting between the two teens that had just reappeared, trying…and failing… to subtly check them both out for evidence of a steamy make-out. She had not thought that her tiny friend was the type to make out with cute boys in dark corners but hey! She had been pining for the Agreste for a while now and she deserved to have some fun. Besides, Luka was worth it.

Marinette was mortified when she caught her friend’s eyes on her neck and she turned away quickly in an effort to hide her burning face, only to smack into Luka who was right behind her. She mumbled an apology without even looking up and slunk away without a word to anyone and without waiting for Luka. If they left together now, it would only add fuel to the flames of her best friend’s imagination. 

She got home in time to help her parents close up. Being a Saturday they closed shop earlier than usual. She was just heading up to her room when she heard her father open the bakery door and his voice boom a welcome.

“Come on in son, come on in!”

Luka stepped in and greeted her dad. “Is Mari home yet?”

“Yes. She just got home not too long ago. Marinette! You have a friend here!”

Marinette faltered on the first stair and yelped. Should she go up or stay down?

“Marinette?” her father called again. “I don’t think she heard me. Go on up Luka. She must be in her room.”

Marinette took off up the stairs, trying to be quiet. She had just made it through her trapdoor when there was a knock. She paused to catch her breath before calling out a nervous “Come in!”

Luka’s head appeared in the door, looking around cautiously and then he lifted himself into her room. He found an anxious Marinette standing in the middle of the floor. She gave him an unnatural smile and watched as he looked around before he sat down on the chaise. Noone said anything for a while and then Luka finally asked.

“Marinette. Do you want the bangle back?”

She had not been expecting that and her expression made that clear. “Huh?”

Luka raised the wrist with the silver bangle. Marinette looked at it thoughtfully for a bit and then ran a finger lightly on it and then gently lowered Luka’s hand, shaking her head as she did so.

“Sass,” she called softly and the little snake appeared warily from Luka’s hood.  
The guardian cupped her hands and Sass floated onto them. 

“Hello again mistress,” Sass hissed.

Luka watched fascinated, as Marinette smiled and placed a tiny kiss on top of the kwami’s head. A tiny hiss of pleasure escaped the little god and Luka almost laughed aloud. Just then a flash of red and black materialised in front of them and Luka gasped and jerked back instinctively. A tiny giggle escaped the tiny kwami floating before him and Luka smiled. This was obviously Ladybug’s kwami. He too cupped his hands and Tiki floated onto them.

“Hie, I’m Tiki. The ladybug kwami.” Her voice was high and sweet. 

“Nice to meet you Tiki. I’m Luka.”

“I know.” She giggled again and Marinette blushed. 

She floated out of Luka’s hands and zoomed away, Sass close behind her. The two teenagers were left alone and Marinette came and sat beside Luka. Luka shifted slightly so he could get a better look at her and was surprised at the change in her. Whereas she had been uncertain and on edge a few minutes prior, she was now quietly confident and though shorter than him, appeared to tower above him. It was suddenly very obvious that she was indeed Ladybug. How did noone else see it?

She turned to him and looking him dead in the eye asked, in the authoritative voice he had only ever heard from the spotted hero of Paris, “Luka Couffaine, are you aware that the knowledge you possess is knowledge that noone but the guardian of the miraculous should have?”

Luka nodded, wide eyed. “Yes.”

She continued. “Are you also aware that with the possession of said knowledge, your life and the life of your loved ones could be in danger?”

He nodded again. “Yes.”

“Are you aware that with this knowledge, the life of Ladybug and the guardian could be in danger?”

Luka swallowed. “Yes,” he managed to whisper.

“Luka Couffaine,” Marinette’s voice faltered, “Are you prepared to take this knowledge with you to the grave and to defend it even…even with your life should you have to?”

Luka placed a hand on Marinette’s hands, clasped tightly in her lap and said simply, “I am.”

They sat there looking at each other and saying nothing else. What else was there to say? Luka had answered her. I am. And she knew he would do it too. 

“Luka.” She barely breathed it but he heard and squeezed her hands gently. 

She was surprised at herself. She was not freaking out as much as she had expected she would. Her secret was known. Somebody knew she was Ladybug. Instead, she was feeling suddenly lighter. She felt relief, as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Somebody knew. And not only somebody, but the one person she could trust to keep that secret safe.

She finally spoke. “How long?” Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

“I was sure after fighting Desperada. I suspected after meeting Ladybug for the very first time but I was not sure.” His voice too, was low. They were still looking at each other, hands clasped.

“How?”

Luka sighed and his fingers tapped hers unconsciously. “I honestly don’t know. I just noticed that the music in your heart and in Ladybug’s was the same. That was strange enough in itself. But then,” he hesitated, “There was this pull I got from Marinette that I also got from Ladybug.” He stopped, unsure how to continue. “I can’t explain it. It must sound nuts.”

Marinette smiled sympathetically. “Hey, you’re in good company. I know all about nuts.”

Luka chuckled self-consciously. “So what happens now?” 

Marinette got up and paced around for a bit. “Nothing has to change. But nobody must know Luka. Especially not Cat Noir. I don’t know how he would react to finding out that someone knows who I really am and that somebody isn’t him.”

Luka nodded.

She sat back down again next to him. “I know I shouldn’t be, but I’m glad you know Luka. I’m glad it’s you who knows. Ahhh..now I’m the one not making sense!”

Luka merely smiled at her encouragingly.

“You’ve always been there for me at my worst. I’ve wanted to tell you so many times but it wasn’t something I could share with anyone. And you never pressured me for explanations. Even though you could have since you knew.” She smiled at him shyly. “Thank you Luka.”

“There’s no need to thank me Mari. I’ll never force you or pressure you to share anything with me even now. You share what you want to share. I’m okay with that. I’ll still support you in any way I can.”

Marinette rose and went to her Adrian chest, opened it and emerged with the miraculous egg. She went to the trap door, peered down it and then quickly closed it softly. She sat on the floor in front of Luka and motioned him to join her. 

Luka slid off the chaise longue filled with curiosity. He sat cross-legged next to Marinette and watched in awe as she opened the spotted egg to reveal an array of what he rightly deduced were the miraculous. 

“Luka Couffaine, Viperion..let me introduce you to the guardian of the miraculous,” she stated solemnly.

“What?” 

She nodded. “I’m not only Ladybug, but as of a few months ago, I’m also the guardian of the miraculous.” Her voice quavered as she continued. “That day of Miracle Queen when you found me crying?”

He nodded quickly.

“Yeah…that’s the day the old guardian surrendered his guardianship to me after he was captured by Hawkmoth and was being forced to reveal Cat Noir and my’s identities.”

Luka gasped. He had not known that. Very few people in Paris knew that. It had not been captured on the news. 

“By renouncing his responsibility, his memory was magically wiped and that way he was useless to Hawkmoth.”

Marinette took up a green artsy looking bangle from its spot in the box and slipped it on. There was an immediate flash of green that signified the appearance of that miraculous’s kwami. It was a green turtle. 

“Luka meet Wayzz. Wayzz meet Luka. He is also our snake hero Viperion.”

Wayzz bowed respectfully and Luka smiled faintly and bowed too. “Nice to meet you Wayzz.”

“Likewise Luka.”

Marinette continued, stroking Wayzz gently on the head with a finger. “Wayzz was the old guardian’s kwami. They had been together for more than a hundred years.”

“What?”

“It is true.” Wayzz nodded. “The former master took charge of me when he was still a very young boy. And the magic of the miraculous, not only mine, but all the others combined since he had them in his possession, kept him alive longer than the normal human life-span.” 

“Whoa!” Luka managed to say.

“It happens to every guardian of the miraculous box. They age, but the process is slow.”

“Will that happen to you too Marinette?”

Marinette turned to Wayzz. “It will. But not as much. You were much older when you became guardian than the master was.”

“This is really a lot to take in. And it’s a big responsibility especially for someone so young… on top of being Ladybug.” Luka looked at her tenderly. “I really admire you Marinette. I thought you were amazing before, but you’re even more amazing than I ever imagined.”

Blushing furiously, Marinette managed to stammer, “That’s why I’m so glad I have you to talk to about this now Luka. All those times I was overwhelmed, this was a big part of it.” She looked at Wayzz again. “Luka managed to figure out who I am. I know you’re wondering what’s going on.”

Wayzz nodded. “I was. But I am not surprised.”

Marinette looked at him in confusion. “You’re not? Why?”

“Over the ages, the snake miraculous holder almost always ends up knowing the identity of every miraculous holder due to the nature of his miraculous. The snake and the rabbit’s powers of time mean they will know what other holders will not.”

“Oh? Well I suppose that’s so, but Luka just figured it out on his own.”

“Really?” Wayzz looked at Luka with fresh interest through narrowed eyes. “Yes, I see.” He nodded to himself and added in a lower tone. “Interesting.”

Both teenagers looked at him enquiringly. 

But Wayzz merely shook his tiny head and looked around for Tiki and Sass. Sensing them somewhere in the room, he whizzed off to join them.

Marinette closed the box and got up from the floor. She placed the egg back in the chest, closed it and turned back to face Luka. He was still sitting on the floor, lost in thought. Marinette watched as he slowly and unconsciously played with the spinner ring on his finger. She wondered what he was thinking. His brow was slightly furrowed and his mouth pursed. He must still be in a daze, she thought. She smiled to herself. She had someone to talk freely to! She wondered what Master Fu would have said. He would most probably have taken both their miraculous. She shuddered. It was tough being a superhero but she could not imagine not being Ladybug anymore. 

Anyway, she did not have to worry about that. She was the guardian now. And she was sure that this was the right thing for her and for Ladybug. She went back to Luka and dropped down opposite him. He raised his eyes enquiringly and she just shook her head and smiled. 

“I think I should go now.” He was pushing off the floor as he spoke. 

Marinette, for some reason did not want him to go but she did not know how to stop him. She enjoyed talking to him or just having him around. So she nodded, slightly disappointed and watched as he stretched and then looked around for Sass. The little kwami came zipping in and made for his shoulder. 

“Thank you for not taking Sass from me Marinette. And for continuing to trust me,” he touched his bangle. “See you at patrol later?”

She nodded eagerly. “See you then Luka.”

She watched him until he had disappeared down the stairs before turning back to her room a smile on her face. She was happier than she had been in a long while. She could finally start to believe she would be alright.


	9. Dreams can Come True

Cat Noir came to a stop and looked up at the setting sun. It was a beautiful soft orange and the shadows it cast on the building where he stood were long and narrow, spreading out over the roof where he stood and across the road. Cat’s eyes fell as he looked across the street in some surprise. He must have made his way here guided by the thoughts he had been lost in. He had been thinking of his tiny black-haired classmate and wondering how to create an opportunity to talk to her and clear the air once and for all. And now here he was, on the roof opposite her house.

He lowered himself onto the edge of the roof, his eyes on the building opposite. Should he de-transform and go and talk to her now? Was that really a good idea? He wished he was better at these social dos and don’ts. She had been treating him with less coldness than before so that was a good sign, right? He had tried to ask Alya where he stood with their mutual friend without saying too much but she had not been any help. Instead, she had given him a knowing look and told him that patience was a virtue. What was that even about?

He sat there, the late sun pleasant on his face and he felt his body relax. He would have to get up soon to go and join Viperion on patrol. Just a few more minutes of relaxation wouldn’t hurt though. His eyes strayed to the bakery below him. There was quite a buzz of activity going on there. The Dupain-Cheng bakery was really a favourite of many Parisians. His mouth watered just thinking about the various treats Marinette had brought the class since he had been at College Francois Dupont. It was a pity the Agrestes did not get anything from there more frequently. But his father was particular about what Adrian was allowed to eat. Being a model, there was a long list of things he was forbidden to have, or, could only have sparingly.

He looked up. A red streak had dashed by and he had just caught it out of the corner of his eye. He turned. Yes. It was her, leaping from roof to roof in no particular hurry. She was not on patrol duty tonight, he knew that for sure. So where…? Cat Noir rose, the hairs at the back of his neck tingling. Was she going to meet someone? Someone on patrol tonight, maybe? Was she meeting Viperion? No! No! No! His could feel his heart start to race. Should he follow her? But follow her and say what to her? Do what exactly? Confront her? Who as? As Cat Noir of course, he thought to himself. The other half of the magical duo. She was his dammit. She could not be meeting someone else. 

Still undecided, he watched as she landed on the next roof. It was the bakery. She landed easily on Marinette’s balcony and instead of leaping off again, she disappeared inside.   
What? What was Ladybug doing in the Dupain-Cheng bakery? And going through the skylight no less! Cat Noir was so surprised, he sat back down automatically, all thoughts of following her forgotten. What business did she have in that bakery? He decided to wait for her to re-emerge. She must be friends with Marinette. He himself had visited her once or twice on her balcony. So why not Ladybug? He could accost her on her way back. 

A strange sense of relief washed over him when he realised that she had not been out to meet Viperion after all.

“You’re becoming paranoid Cat Noir,” he chided as he continued to watch the room above the bakery. In another second, he had leapt back to his feet. An unmistakeable pink glow had engulfed Marinette’s bedroom. He knew that flash and what it meant. His lady had de-transformed. But why? And in a civilian’s room? She was a stickler for keeping their identities secret. Why would she risk hers like that? Was she so at home in…..?

OH MY GOD!! Cat Noir reeled so hard he almost toppled off the building. Ladybug was at home in the bakery because it was her home! Ladybug was Marinette! Marinette was Ladybug! Cat Noir was hyperventilating, doubled over, one hand on his knee, the other clutching at his chest. He gulped frantically trying to draw in as much air as he could. His chest felt constricted and painful. Was he having a heart attack, he wondered. Was this what dying felt like? At least if he died now, he knew who his lady was.

He sat down heavily, still gasping. His head lolled from side to side as he clenched a tight fist against his chest. Slowly his breathing stabilised and the pain in his chest subsided. He had to think. Okay. He knew who his lady was. What should he do? Tell her that he knew? But how would she react? She had made it very clear she did not want either of them to know anything about the other. He sat there, head in a whirl, thoughts coming and going and wondering what to do till the stars came out. Maybe she was just visiting and had run out of time. It happened. She would recharge and soon be gone. So he sat there, watching and waiting for her to appear but she never did and noone fitting her description left through the bakery door either.

It was late when his cat phone rang. It was Viperion. It was then he realised he had missed patrol. He looked at the screen, the snake’s name flashing, but he could not answer it. He snapped the phone shut and shoved his baton back behind him. He rose slowly and cast one final look at the balcony above the bakery before heading home. He needed to gather his thoughts. 

It was a very long night for Adrian. Sleep refused to come totally and even though Plagg asked him several times what was bothering him, he refused to say. He could not even confess to Plagg the momentous discovery he had made. Plagg may have been irresponsible; he still had a healthy respect for miraculous rules. There was no telling what he would do if he found out what Adrian knew. Would he rush off and tell all this to Ladybug? He hoped he and Plagg had established mutual respect if not some form of affection for each other, to such an extent that the little god would not do anything to jeopardise their partnership, but one never knew with Plagg. 

Adrian paced around his room, wondering how he was even going to face Marinette at school later that morning. She was Ladybug. How could he never have suspected? Even now, though he knew, it was still hard for him to actually believe it. That clumsy girl was the confident, graceful and brave Ladybug? True, Marinette was brave and selfless. He had called her the everyday Ladybug for a reason. But still…not THE Ladybug! It made no sense! She was jumpy and scatterbrained, not to mention she had trouble stringing a coherent sentence together most times. He had to see her again and look at her, actually look at her, and then maybe he could start to wrap his head around it.

By the time he got to school, he was anxious. He just had to really look at her and see if he would recognise the spotted heroine. But what should he say? Suppose he was wrong? But he could not be wrong. It was her. He almost ran to class and as soon as he entered the room, he was looking around eagerly for her. She was not there yet. No wonder she was always late. She was all over Paris fighting akumas half the time. He slipped into his seat, his attention so focussed on the door that he forgot to acknowledge Nino.

“Dude! What’s up? Expecting someone?”

“Huh?” Adrian did not even dare look at his friend.

“I said, are you expecting someone? You’ve been watching that door since you came in.”

“No, no!” He laughed self-consciously. “Nothing like that.” He forced himself to turn in his friend’s direction. “So how are you?”

“Great dude. I was thinking of having a dude’s sleepover this weekend. Think your dad would let you come? The girl’s have sleepovers all the time even though they hang out almost everyday. We don’t so why don’t we?”

“Huh?” Adrian blinked in some confusion.

“We don’t hang out as much so why don’t we have a sleepover? The last hang out was days ago at that band practice. We need some serious bro time, dude!” 

“Right. Ha ha. I don’t think my father would let me though.”

“Can’t hurt to ask though?” Nino nudged him playfully. “We can have it at yours if your dad doesn’t like the idea of you not spending the night at home.”

“Yeah…” 

Just then Marinette burst in through the door and he suddenly lost his train of thought. She was looking particularly unLadybug-like today with her pigtails coming loose and she looked flustered for some reason and she was breathing heavily. Adrian’s eyes followed her till she disappeared from his vision as she made her way past him to her seat behind him. He heard her whispering to Alya followed by low giggles. He turned his head slightly so he could just see her without it being obvious that he was looking at her. 

“So Agreste, what do you think of Nino’s “dude sleepover”?” 

Adrian turned, to find Alya leaning across her desk to talk to him. 

“Gr..great! I think it’s great.” He was looking at Marinette. Her head was bowed over her mobile phone and she seemed to be texting.   
Yes. That line of jaw, that hair. It was the same black that was so dark it appeared blue. The only other girl with such a shade was Kagami. But she was definitely not his lady. There could not be that many Parisiennes with that particular hair. And spotting pigtails too. How had he never noticed before? Just then, she looked up and her eyes met his and she reddened, gulping and shoving her head into her bag to pull out her tablet. Yes those were the same eyes. It really was her. It was so obvious. He had always been sure he would be able to recognise his lady anywhere. But he had not recognised her. He had looked into those eyes countless times over the past few months, both in the super suit and in the girlish pink jeans and he still had not known. She had even declared her feelings for him and he had rejected her. 

Wait! She had declared her feelings for him! She was in love with him! Marinette had said she liked Adrian so that also meant Ladybug was in love with Adrian Agreste. He swallowed an oath. Was Adrian the boy she had been turning Cat Noir down for? She had been rejecting him for him! He could have let out a shout. His lady was in love with Cat Noir after all. She just didn’t know it! So all he had to do was tell her he felt the same way. It was so easy! They really were meant to be. He almost wept with joy. He had to tell her as quickly as possible. How long before lunchtime? He glanced at his watch and he slid down in his seat in frustration. The first lesson had not even begun yet!

He could not sit still or keep his head facing the front of the class. He found himself constantly turning to look behind him and several times he caught Alya watching him with a barely hidden smirk on her face. 

When lunchtime eventually rolled around, he turned to ask Marinette if they could talk but she was gone. He caught a glimpse of Alya dragging a staggering Marinette, whose arm was raised in the air as she tried to steady herself, out the door. Adrian was behind them in an instant but by the time he got to the door, they had disappeared, most likely into the canteen. He himself had to go home for lunch and so his talk with his lady would have to wait. 

After lunch however, Marinette seemed to be avoiding him once again. She kept her head turned away and when she did raise it and their eyes met, she quickly looked away. The expression on her face told him that she had somehow guessed that something was going on with him. She was stealing looks at him when she thought he could not see and there was a puzzled look in her eyes. Finally, unable to take it anymore, towards the end of class, when Mme. Bustier’s back was turned, he bent his head towards her and whispered,  
“Marinette.” 

She looked up, startled, her mouth working soundlessly.

“Can I talk to you after class?”

This time she squeaked audibly and there were snickers around the class. Her eyes darted around anxiously until Alya nudged her roughly.

“M..m..me..me?”

Adrian nodded.

“I can’t!” She winced and rubbed her side where her friend had just poked her with an elbow.

“Oh.” Adrian was disappointed. “Well, when..?”

“Ummm, I don’t really…umm..”

“What my best friend is trying to say,” Alya broke in, grinning and looking entirely too pleased with herself, and leaning against Marinette dramatically, “Is that she has to get home but of course you are welcome to stop by.”

Adrian looked at Marinette enquiringly and she nodded mechanically. Adrian smiled and turned back to face the front, a smile on his face. He could not wait, and when class finally came to an end, he was up and by the door in record time. Marinette followed him timidly to the car. When Adrian’s bodyguard spotted her approaching the car with him, he moved to block the door so she could not enter, glowering at her and grunting in his usual style. Adrian sighed and stepped closer to him. 

“This is my classmate. You remember Marinette don’t you? I just want to pick up something for school from her place so can we just stop by the Dupain-Cheng bakery? I won’t be long I promise.” The Gorilla remained impassive, arms crossed over his chest.

“Please?” Adrian pleaded. “It’s important.” 

Gorilla looked at him for a few seconds expressionlessly before moving out of the way. Adrian surprised Marinette by grabbing her hand and practically pulling her into the car. The journey to the bakery seemed to last forever when it was in fact only a few minutes long. They were both quiet, Marinette sitting so rigidly she resembled a statue. It was equally hard for Adrian but for a different reason. He wanted to shout out loud that he was Cat Noir and he knew Marinette was Ladybug and they could finally be together. He kept glancing at her, but her face was resolutely turned away as she watched the passing traffic. 

As soon as they arrived at the bakery, Marinette was out like a shot and would have dashed inside without waiting for him had he not shouted for her to wait for him. She stopped and waited nervously as he paused to thank his driver. They passed through the door and she smiled at her parents who were behind the counter and Adrian stopped to greet them politely. Mrs Cheng gave him a warm smile and waved them through to the back, calling out after them,  
“Help yourself to the Danishes on the counter. They’re really fresh. Dad just finished them an hour ago!”

He followed the young girl through the shop and into the living quarters. She moved stiffly, shoulders high and her hands tightly gripping one strap of her bag.

Once they were in the flat, Marinette motioned him into the living room and mumbled, “Please sit. Anywhere.”

She made for the kitchen area and placed a few Danish pastries onto a plate. She snuck back, slowly as if afraid to make a sound that could possibly spook him and have him bolting though the door. Adrian was on the couch, looking around anxiously and wondering what, now that he was there, he was going to say. He was suddenly terrified. How would she react? Would she be angry? Happy? That did not matter now. They had been brought together by fate and fate had willed it that they know who each other were. But his lady was firm about these things. And now she was the guardian. Would she take his miraculous? Suppose she took his miraculous from him? What would he do then? He would no longer get to see her. That would be the end of his freedom. Maybe telling her the truth was not such a good idea. But he would tell her how he felt. He had to. 

“Sso…so..what did you want to see me about?” She placed the plate in front of him, on the table and then moved back to stand some distance away.

Adrian stood and, approaching her tentatively, he stretched out a hand. “Marinette.” He swallowed and tried again. “Marinette. I have something I want to tell you.”

She was watching him, eyes wide and a little puzzled. She made a vague noise that he supposed was meant to be encouragement. Adrian took a breath and blew it out again. Here goes nothing, he thought to himself.

“I love you Marinette.”

It was so abrupt even he was not expecting it to come out so …so…out of the blue.

“WHAT?!” Marinette’s eyes had been huge before, they were now practically falling out of her head now.

“I love you. I’ve been in love with you since the first day we met.”

“WHAT!” Marinette could think of nothing better to say. Her brain seemed to have flown out the window. Was this really happening? What was happening? Did Adrian just say what she thought he just said? Or was she in a daydream as usual? 

“Say something Marinette,” Adrian was beginning to squirm, suddenly unsure of himself.

“But..but…but..” Marinette finally managed to speak.

“But what?” Adrian tried to smile, managing to only summon a tight grimace. 

“Before you said you were in love….”

Adrian forced a laugh. “Yes I did. But it was with you.”

“With me?” She stepped back in shock, hands over her mouth. Adrian reached for her and she thought he was going to pull her to himself. He was looking at her with such..…What was that expression? She had never seen him look at her like that before.

“Yes. I just didn’t realise that you…I mean…that it was... you I was in love with.”

“Adrian!” She just stood there gaping at him. What should she say? She did not know what to say! The love of her life had just told her he was in love with her and had been in love with her all along and here she was gaping at him like a goldfish. What was wrong with her?

He was stepping closer. When he was close enough, he reached for her hands and clasping them in his, he looked at her tenderly. 

“I now know the truth. I love you my …Marinette.”

His Marinette! She was his Marinette, she thought, a thrill shooting through her.

“I love you too Adrian.” The words came out in a rush. 

She was dreaming. She was sure she was dreaming as she saw his head incline towards her and close his eyes. Her own, closed in response and their lips touched briefly and lightly. He drew back a little and looked at her, his eyebrow raised as if asking a question. She nodded inelegantly and he leaned in again and this time it was firmer and much more forceful. She was so taken aback, she did not know how to respond for a while. Then she remembered that Adrian Agreste was in her living room, kissing her and he had just declared his love for her, and she sighed against his mouth and allowed her lips to move, kissing him back.

The ringing of his phone forced them apart. 

“It’s my bodyguard,” he explained, waving the set a little. “He’s getting impatient. I have to go Mil….Marinette.” He sighed. “I wish I didn’t have to.”

“Me too,” she breathed holding on to him tightly. 

“I’ll call you when I get home. Is that okay?”

All she could do was nod dumbly. 

He did not move, lingering longer his hands grasping hers. She felt his fingers flex against hers and relax again several times as if holding himself in check from grasping her tighter. There was a gleam in his eyes, sparkling and dancing and vaguely familiar. He began to back away slowly still holding her hands and Marinette thought to herself, “So romantic!”

She followed him, holding hands all the way. Her parents looked up to say goodbye to the model and their eyes fell on their linked hands. Her dad’s hand flew to cover his mouth and both adults looked at each other in disbelief and as soon as the two teenagers had stepped outside, both dashed to the windows and peered through the glass to make sure they had seen right. Adrian was standing in the open door of the car, one foot inside and he was speaking. He leaned over and gave Marinette a kiss on the cheek and in the bakery, her father squealed. They watched as the car drove off and their daughter remained rooted in place before she took off running in the opposite direction. 

Tom started in surprise. “Where is she going? She should be coming in to celebrate.”

His wife smiled knowingly. “I think she is going to celebrate.”

Sabine knew her daughter well because in another ten minutes she was knocking at the Cesair’s door. When Alya’s elder sister opened the door, Marinette rushed past her, not stopping to greet her. 

“Hey, don’t mind me. I’m just here to open doors,” Nora grunted.

Marinette did not even hear her. She was scarcely in Alya’s room before she let out a shriek so loud, Alya, who had been sprawled on her abdomen on her bed, earphones in her ears and scrolling through her phone, scrambled to her knees yanking the earphones out of her ears. She wheeled around to find Marinette in her doorway, wild-eyed and hands pulling violently at her pigtails.

“Marinette! Gurl..What is wrong?!” she was beside her friend, her eyes running quickly over her with worry.

“Adrian!” she gasped.

“Adrian? What’s wrong with him? Has anything happened to him?” Alya led her friend to her bed and guided her to sit.

“He..he loves me!” Marinette turned unseeing eyes towards her friend.

“What?” Alya frowned. Had her friend’s obsession with the model finally cost her her mind? “I don’t understand you Mari.”

Rambling and speaking so quickly Alya had hard time following, the smaller girl managed to tell her how less than an hour ago, Adrian had been in her room and declared his love for her, and finally, how they had kissed.

Alya leapt to her feet and let out a prolonged scream and grabbed her friend by the shoulders, shaking her till her teeth rattled. 

“I KNEW IT! I could tell that boy was acting strange all day. Didn’t I tell you? Huh? And you said I was imagining things.”

She let go of her friend and screamed again jumping in place, before pulling her friend off the bed and twirling her round and round in the small room, both girls screaming.

“HEY! What’s going on here?” Nora’s annoyed voice, louder than usual, cut into their manic dance. “You’ll have Officer Roger here with this racket!”

“Sorry Nora.” Alya, still unable to totally stop jumping, managed to lower her voice enough to stop the frown on her sister’s face. 

Marinette stopped jumping, looking sheepishly at the ground and mumbling “Sorry.” 

Nora hurrumphed and looked at them a minute longer before turning away and shutting the door forcefully. The two girls squealed again, lower this time and resumed their excited dancing before Marinette flopped onto the bed, eyes glazed and arms crossed over her chest.

“Pinch me Alya. I’m sure I’m dreaming,” she sighed.

Laughing, Alya flopped next to her and turning quickly, pinched her hard.

“Ouch!” Marinette sat up quickly, swatting a hand at her friend who laughed gleefully and rose onto one elbow to look at her best friend over her glasses. 

“You know what this means right?”

“What does it mean?” 

Alya rolled her eyes. “Sleepover! We’ve got to get the squad together for this.”

She was already reaching for her phone which she had tossed carelessly on the bed when Marinette appeared. “We will tell them nothing over the phone. I’d love to see their faces when they hear this.” She grinned as she dialled.

This would be the best night ever!


	10. Dreaming On

“So…tell us EVERYTHIING. And I mean EVERYTHING.” Alya wagged a finger warningly at Marinette. 

Marinette giggled. “I’ve already told you everything.”

“Yeah. Me. We all want to hear how our favourite couple finally got together.” She looked around at the other girls all sitting in a circle on the floor of Marinette’s room.

It had been a very excited group of girls which had rushed through Marinette’s trapdoor a few minutes prior. After a quick call to the squad telling them briefly what had happened, Alya and Marinette had rushed back to the bakery - delaying only long enough for Alya to haphazardly stuff a few overnight things into a backpack - to await the others. Noone had complained about it being a school night or that that it was short notice. This was much bigger than both those things, almost of cosmic proportions; something they had been working towards for almost the entire year. Now that it was finally happening, they were determined to see it to its glorious conclusion. 

The girls crowded even closer around Marinette squealing and clapping their hands. The focus of their attention, despite her retort to Alya, did not seem to mind telling and retelling what had happened. She relished it each and every time and each and every time, the others suppressed thrilled screams and gripped each other’s hands. 

Finally, Rose leaned back and let out a prolonged sigh before allowing herself to fall back onto the cushions scattered on the floor around the girls.

“This is just so romantic. The perfect climax to this romance.” She clutched her heart dramatically.

‘It is,” Mylene’s quiet voice cut in. “Just like a fairytale.”

Juleka just smiled quietly at her friend and reached out to give her a quick squeeze.

“So girl,” Alya cast her friend a look that was partly amused and partly curious. “When’s your first date?”

“Date? First date?” Marinette almost screeched. “Date! I will have to go on a date with Adrian! And I’ll have to actually talk to him!” The thought seemed to strike her for the first time.

“Of course you’ll have to go on dates. What did you think? You’re boyfriend and girlfriend now.” Alya smirked at her.

Marinette gulped nervously and looked at her friends with a slightly guilty expression.  
“Actually, I don’t ..don’t know if we are..” She trailed off 

“What?” all her friends asked at the same time.

“I don’t know if we are boyfriend and girlfriend. He never said anything.” She squirmed and backed away a bit from her circle of friends as if she was afraid they would lunge at her for some reason.

“But you said you kissed.” Rose’s face was scrunched up in confusion, big blue eyes looking around mystified. “You did, didn’t you?”

Marinette nodded quickly, blushing slightly.

“Well then,” Mylene leaned back onto her hands and looked at the other girl quizzically. “That should settle it. Besides, he did also say he loved you. He couldn’t say that and then not want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Ahh!!” Marinette covered her face with her hands and rocked herself back and forth where she knelt. “Why is this so hard?”

“It’s not hard Mari,” Alya said. “Your’re making it hard. Don’t. No need to stress anymore. You got the boy. Relax and enjoy your new relationship.” She winked and continued, “So…speaking of enjoyment, how was your first kiss?” she wriggled her eyebrows at her, grinning wickedly.

Marinette felt her ears burn and she grabbed the nearest cushion and stuffed it into her face but Alya leaned across and yanked it out of her grasp. 

“Alya!” She made a grab for the cushion but her friend shoved it behind herself, laughing. 

Marinette’s embarrassment only grew when she heard the rest of the girls sniggering. 

“Yes tell us,” Alix spoke for the first time. “Did you see stars?” She rolled her eyes but she too was grinning.

Stars. Marinette sighed and cast her mind back to her living room just that afternoon. She had not really had a chance to process everything that had happened, let alone the kiss. Did she see stars? 

“It was nice,” she admitted in a tiny voice, face scarlet. 

“Nice?”Alya repeated suspiciously. 

Marinette was on her feet and at the hatch in two seconds looking positively flustered.

“Mum’s calling. Dinner.” And she disappeared and behind her, she heard Alya laughing.

It was only later that night as she lay on the floor sandwiched between Alya and Juleka that she finally got a chance to process what had happened. The others had long since fallen asleep more than an hour ago but Marinette had not managed to find any sleep. She had tossed and turned for a long time hoping she could find the perfect position to get her to sleep. She was just so wound up after her exciting day and needed some way relieve that stimulation. 

She wished she could transform and go out for a run on the roofs of Paris. Maybe that could help. It was often a liberating feeling, whizzing around with her yoyo under the Paris stars as people slept and she got a chance to just be and allow whatever had been stressing her out to melt away. But she did not dare risk it with her friends here. She sighed and rolled over to her side. Was this the result of being kissed by Adrian, she wondered. She bit back a groan. It could not be. But maybe it was. But the truth was she did not even remember how it had felt exactly because she already had been wound up.

She had been so caught up in the excitement of being kissed by Adrian, she did not even remember how she had ACTUALLY felt as it happened. How could she not remember how her first kiss felt? She was already a terrible girlfriend. Not able to remember her first kiss in detail. Well, technically, it was not her first kiss. Withoutt counting the kiss she had given Cat Noir to break an akuma’s spell, or the kiss between her and Cat Noir after the fight with Oblivio, Luka had actually been her first kiss. Luka! She had forgotten about Luka. She would have to tell him what happened. He would be so happy for her. He had always said he would be happy for her if things worked out with Adrian. 

Her breath caught suddenly and she sat up abruptly. Would she have to tell Adrian about Luka? Would he be angry? Would he forgive her? But she had done nothing wrong, had she? She had not betrayed him. He would understand. But did he even need to know? It had been her decision and her body. She groaned. She could not think of that now. A dull ache was beginning to make itself felt in the back of her head. It was a slight twinge but she knew that sign. It would be a full blown headache before the end of the night. Today had just been too full of excitement in every sense. She had been on edge since she got to school and noticed Adrian staring at her in that manner. 

She had thought she was imagining it. It was a coincidence. He was probably looking at something at the back of the class. But Alya had rolled her eyes at that, and told her he definitely had been eyeing her. Marinette had still not been convinced and even after they got back to class after lunch and she had paid particular, well, even more particular attention to him, she had still been unsure that he was looking at her. Actually looking at her and seeing her that is. But it seems Alya had been right. 

She wished she could get up and go and get a drink of water or go up to her balcony. But she knew that with her clumsiness, she could end up on her face on one or more of her friends and none of them would appreciate that. They had talked until late despite the fact that they had school in the morning. She was really lucky to have her friends. They were so happy for her. All of them had at one point or another, been part of some ill attempt to get her together with the model. Always encouraging her even after she had decided to give up. Marinette lay back down. To think she had given up…rather…almost given up on them being together ever. Was that fate at work in her favour finally? Is that how it worked? You stop chasing fate and fate finds you? Was it as simple as that?

Perhaps. After all, there was Adrian declaring his love for her today. She pulled her duvet up to her chin wriggling excitedly and ducked her head under it to suppress a sharp squeal. She still could not believe it and every time she remembered the day’s activities, she felt a rush as blood pounded into her head all at once and her skin prickled in excitement. Adrian, she sighed his name to herself. He had promised to call her later but he never did. Had he changed his mind? Had he forgotten? She felt a sudden stab of insecurity at that thought. Suppose he had realised he made a mistake and he really did not want to be with her? What would she do? She would simply die. The pain that had been a whisper before was slowly but surely making itself felt as it worked its way to the fore of her head. 

This would not do. She recognised the familiar slow descent that was threatening to turn into a full-on spiral into panic and visions of worst case scenarios about why the golden boy had not called. She had to stop herself. Maybe she could talk to Tiki. She sat up again and looked around in the semi-darkness to try and see if Tiki was anywhere near. She had not seen her since after dinner when they had had a hurried conversation in the bathroom as Marinette prepared for bed. 

“I’m happy for you Marinette,” the little god had said and smiled up at her holder from her perch on the vanity as she watched Marinette brush her teeth. “I can’t believe Adrian finally realised how he feels about you.”

“I know Tiki.” Marinette rinsed out her mouth and was momentarily unable to say anymore.

Tiki was quiet as she continued to watch Marinette as she washed her face.

“I wonder what made him realise how he felt all of a sudden,” she mused.

“What do you mean Tiki?”

Tiki hesitated before speaking again. “Well, you told him you loved him before and he said he was in love with someone else and now….well, now he’s in love with you?”

“What are you trying to say Tiki?” Marinette paused in the act of drying her face and peered at Tiki above her hands in slight confusion, the towel still partially covering her chin.

“Nothing Marinette.” Tiki swallowed and laughed a little awkwardly. “Just wondering about how the human mind and heart work that’s all.”

Her holder nodded absently. “I suppose the human mind is amazing huh Tiki.” 

She turned as someone banged impatiently on the bathroom door and Alix’s voice came through the door, slightly muffled and impatient. 

“Are you coming out of there anytime tonight? Some of us really have to go you know.”

Marinette yelped and bumbled around grabbing her toothpaste and brush and shoving them back into the cupboard above the sink. Tiki flew into the pocket of her nightgown and tried to be as still as possible. She would have to talk to Marionette again about her new relationship. While she was happy for Marinette to finally have the boy she had always wanted, she could not help the feeling that nagged at her that told her that something was off. The sudden realisation of love was just that…sudden. But was that not how love worked? Did it not creep upon a person in such a way that when they eventually realised it, it did seem sudden to others.

But that was what she thought and not what she knew for sure. She did not really understand human romantic love, but she had been around enough chosens to have an idea of how it was supposed to be. Something made her uncomfortable about this situation. But would Marinette listen to her if she tried to explain? What would she even explain? She shook her tiny head in frustration. Maybe she had to figure out what was bothering her first before she tried to talk to Marinette. 

**

Juleka made her way below deck of the Liberty and carelessly dumped her bag on one of the small stools in the living room as she headed for the galley. She was hungry and hoped there was something she could eat quickly. She opened the fridge and bent down slightly to better see what was inside. She sighed when she did not see anything she felt like eating. Not that there was much, just a few wilting carrots and a bit of hard cheese. There were last night’s leftovers but there was a reason they were leftovers. Their mother, loving though she was, was hopeless when it came to cooking. She tried. Valiantly. And nightly. Much to Juleka and Luka’s chagrin. 

Maybe she could order something? A pizza? But that could take ages. She was dying now. She grabbed the milk bottle and placed it on the counter with a bang. She really did not feel like, but it seemed she would have to resort to the old standby. She grabbed a box of cereal from a cupboard and hesitated. She put it back and grabbed another box, more colourful than the first. It was a new brand she’d never tried that their mum bought and claimed the lady promoting it at the shop swore by it.

Luka came in as she was sitting down at the counter, her bowl in front of her. 

“Hey you.”

Juleka mumbled inaudibly and stuffed a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. 

“How was the sleepover?” He too made straight for the fridge. Like his sister, he peered in but after just a brief glance inside, he closed it again quickly with a wince. 

His sister mumbled something again and he nodded. 

“So…how are the girls?”

Juleka’s eyebrow went up but she did not answer immediately. She swallowed what was in her mouth, grimaced and pushed the bowl away. It was like eating a bowl of sugar. 

“Good.”

Luka nodded again.

“And Marinette?”

Ah! She hummed what her bother interpreted as a positive response because he nodded again. 

She thought she knew what was going on. Her brother had not spoken to her about it but she knew him very well. She had had suspicions. Her dumb older brother had a crush. On her friend no less. At first she had thought it was just some stupid Lycee boy thing and it would fizzle out soon enough. She knew that her friend in her turn had been briefly attracted to her brother. It had been obvious. She was so transparent. When they started spending more and more time together and blushing more and more around each other, she had started to doubt that this was a small crush. At least not for Luka. He seemed to care for her tiny friend more than was probably wise, given that said girl seemed to not know her own mind. One minute she was all in for Adrian, then, she was proclaiming she was done and then, just as suddenly they were dating.

Juleka wondered if her brother knew of this latest development. She leaned her head down a bit more, allowing her fringe to fall over her uncovered eye just a bit. She watched him through it to see what his demeanour was. He seemed his usual self. Not worried or heartbroken. Should she tell him? Or should she leave it to Marinette. It was not her place to say anything. If Marinette wanted to share the news with anyone, she would. But Luka was her brother. She owed him that at the very least, right? 

She supposed so. But then Marinette was a girlfriend. Secrets between friends were sacrosanct. But this was not a secret. Was it? Juleka almost screamed. That is why it was never a good idea for siblings to date or crush on their siblings’ friends. 

She took a big breath and shifted in her seat. “Marinette is fine.” She did not say it loudly but it was not a mumble either. “When last did you see her?”

Luka stepped back to lean his back against the fridge and looked thoughtful.

“It’s been ..a few days.” He eyed her suspiciously. “Why?”

Juleka shrugged, trying to look as non committal as possible. Her brother heaved himself off the fridge door and turned to walk away but was stopped in his tracks by the suddenness of Juleka’s question behind him. She had just raised her voice just a notch higher so he could hear but when he turned to face her, she was still not looking at him but had pulled the bowl she had shoved aside back in front of her and was toying with the spoon as if debating whether to eat any more or not.

“What was that?” he thought that perhaps he had misheard. 

“Do you like her?”

Luka actually spluttered for a second and Juleka almost laughed. “Well, do you?”

“What’s this about Jule?” He had recovered his composure and was looking at her with what he hoped was a withering look. “You know we’re friends and I like all my friends.”

Juleka rolled her eyes and mumbled, “You know what I mean.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and watched him carefully. Luka sighed and decided there was no point denying it. 

“Yeah.”

“Does she know?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh?” She did not expect that. She shifted uncomfortably. “And her…I mean…” She trailed off, unsure how to ask. But he knew what she meant.

“She doesn’t.” He said it shortly. He really did not want to be discussing this with his baby sister right now.

“I see.” She was fidgeting with the tiny mirror on her gloved hand. It was a nervous habit and Luka suddenly felt bad for his touchiness. It was not her fault he felt the way he did about Marinette.

“Sorry Jules. Can we not talk about it now?” He walked back and placed a hand on her fidgety one gently, stilling it. “I’m hungry. I think I’ll go grab something at the Deli. You want something?” 

Juleka sighed. He was a big boy. She supposed he knew what he was doing. He would talk to her if and when he wanted to.

“The usual.”

Luka grinned. “Three cheese baguette it is.”

He turned and began to walk away.

“Luka.” His sister’s voice stopped him again. He turned. “Just be careful of your heart okay. It could get broken.” 

She was serious and even though her expression was unreadable, he thought she was trying to tell him something. He searched her face briefly trying to read her. Failing, he gave her a short wave and went out.


	11. Nothing to Worry About

“Lucky charm!” 

Thousands of tiny ladybirds swept over the streets of Paris repairing the damage done by the latest akuma. It had been vicious and devastating. The heroes, despite their magical suits, were worn out, having battled the appropriately named, “Demolita”, for close to three hours. Ladybug had had to call on both Rena Rouge and Carapace in this fight. The akuma was sunrelenting and Carapace had had to recharge three times and Viperion, four. The heroes themselves had been flung about like rag dolls and thrown off buildings several times and Ladybug suspected that one or more of them had been seriously injured or worse, at least once, if Viperion’s expression had been anything to go by as Ladybug caught the black butterfly before it fluttered away.

The heroes watched in relief as the Eiffel tower was restored to its original magnificence, several buildings and shops restored and cars righted. 

“We did it Milday,” Cat Noir tried to crow but it came out as more of a croak than anything. 

He was gasping, slumped against Carapace’s shoulder. He raised his fist towards the turtle hero and waved it weakly waiting for the others to join in their usual bump. Rena stepped closer and Carapace threw his colleague a tired look before lifting a fist. They all turned to look at Ladybug who was a few feet away, bending over, left hand on her side right above her rib cage and her right, on her knee. She appeared to be trying to catch her breath and she looked up briefly at her friends and gave them a small, tight smile. 

But even as they watched, Ladybug appeared to buckle, her knees giving way beneath her. She fell heavily and landed on both knees, hands splayed on the ground. The other heroes watched for a few seconds, uncomprehending and confused. But when the spotted heroine toppled over and landed on her side with a faint groan, the stupor they had found themselves in, vanished. Cat Noir was the first to leap into action and was beside her in a flash. 

“Milady!” He knelt down beside her and placed a black claw on her own red and black hand. She was now clutching her side again and groaning faintly. 

At the touch of Cat Noir’s fingers however, she tried to sit up but promptly slumped back down. 

“Milady what’s wrong?” There was panic in his usually playful voice.

The fox and turtle heroes had by now recovered their own wits and were pressing in, Rena dropping to her knees beside the cat. 

“Is she okay?” Her voice was low and not without a faint note of worry. “Ladybug. Ladybug can you hear me? What’s wrong?”

This time, not even a groan answered them. She lay still and as Rena placed a hand on her cheek lightly, she drew it back and looked up with a definite look of alarm.

“She’s burning up.”

The small band was hovering uncertainly, seeming to not know exactly what to do. It was then that Viperion landed quietly beside Carapace. He had dashed off with the akuma victim who had been too dazed to stand, let alone make his way home. He took in the scene before him quickly and his eyebrows drew down with a snap and he quickly knelt down and, like Rena Rouge, placed a hand on Ladybug’s cheek. 

“What happened to her?” He was calm but his voice was low.

Rena shook her head as she placed an arm under her neck and tried to lift their leaders’ head.   
“It must be the fight. It took a lot out of all of us but more out of her,” she said nodding down at the figure in her arms.

Viperion shook his head slowly. He was worried but tried not to show it. The suits were magical. They were supposed to protect them, making them almost invulnerable. But Ladybug appeared to have been affected by the akuma the most and despite the miraculous cure, she still was feeling the effects of the fight. How was that possible? Without warning, he scooped his boss into his arms in one fluid move and was on his feet in another. Cat Noir let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a shriek, and lunged at him furiously, making a grab for his lady. But Viperion swivelled round at the last minute, doing a one-eighty degree spin deftly with the young girl in his arms, leaving Cat Noir to clumsily claw at the other boy’s back instead.

“Leave her alone. Where are you taking her?” the black cat was hissed furiously. 

“Somewhere safe.” Viperion spoke with just a glance over his shoulder. “She will de-transform soon and she needs to be somewhere she can do that safely.”

“And why should you be there when she de-transforms? I’m her partner. I’ll handle it.”

He stalked over to the snake hero and held out his arms in front of him. When the snake did not move, he huffed and reached his arms out again, clearly meaning for the other boy to place the bug hero into his arms. Viperion sighed. 

“Cat noir,” his voice was still low and patient, “I won’t do anything Ladybug doesn’t want me to do. I’ll leave her to de-transform and….”

“And then? Then just abandon her in an alley to make her way home alone?” Cat Noir clearly did not think much of the plan. “I should take her home. After all, …” but here, he seemed to suddenly remember himself and he shut his mouth with such a forceful snap, the others could hear his teeth as his lower jaw connected with the upper. 

He could take his lady home. He knew who she was and where she lived. But how could he tell that to the others? How would he even explain it to Ladybug. But they could not just leave her alone either. But she clearly needed him. She was his responsibility as her boyfriend. Maybe he should just damn the consequences and take her home.

It was then that Ladybug stirred in Viperion’s arms. She looked up groggily and raised a hand to her eyes.

“Wha..what’s going on?”

“Milady!” Cat Noir was beside her in an instant. 

The others hurried over too, relieved to hear her say something but it was Cat Noir who answered.

“You passed out Ladybug. We need to get you home before you detransform. I can take you, it’ll be quicker.”

Ladybug winced slightly though it was not clear whether it was from pain or from the thought of Cat Noir taking her home.

“Please put me down Viperion.” 

The other nodded and gingerly placed her back on her feet. 

“There’s no need for anyone to take me home. I can do that myself. I’m feeling better now.”

Four pairs of eyes looked at her with varying degrees of incredulity.

“But Milady…”

But Ladybug was already spinning her yo-yo. “Please Cat. I’ll be fine. I have to go before I change back.”

And then she was gone. She only managed to leap away just until she was out of sight of the others. And then she dropped down to an alley and de-transformed. Despite her protestations earlier, she felt terrible. Her whole body ached and she felt light-headed. She tried to stumble out of the alley but it proved to be too much. She slid down against the wall and sat there, eyes closed for a while, willing her body to move. 

She did not understand it at all. 

“Tiki.”

The little bug emerged from her purse clutching a cookie. She looked at her holder with worry. 

“Are you okay Marinette?” 

The blue-haired girl was tempted to lie and downplay her condition. But the pain in her side was resurfacing and she groaned.

“I don’t understand Tiki. Why am I still in pain? Everything else was fixed by the ladybirds.” 

Tiki shook her head, tiny brow furrowed. She too was confused. She placed her cookie gently back into the purse and then floated up to her holder. Se peered at her closely and placed a tiny paw on her cheek. 

“Do you want to transform Marinette so we can get home faster? You think you can do it?”

“There’s no need.” 

Two pairs of startled blue eyes whipped around. Tiki was halfway back into Marinette’s purse when she heard her chosen let out a relieved breath.

“Luka! What are you doing here?”

Luka dropped down next to her, is eyes darting all over her face searchingly. He did not respond to her question but continued to look at her with worry.

“How are you feeling?” Without thinking, he grasped her hand and squeezed it tight. It was not his usual gentle and comforting squeeze but more like he was the one seeking comfort from her hand. 

Marinette tried to smile up at him but could not quite manage to make her smile reach her eyes. She pushed herself up straighter against the alley wall.

“You didn’t answer my question. What are you doing here?”

Luka squeezed her hand again, gentler this time. “I was worried about you. I couldn’t let you walk home alone so I followed you.”

She nodded. She was not surprised somehow. 

“So honestly, what’s wrong?” He was still looking at her intently, blue eyes searching her face for some clue.

“I don’t know Luka.” She leaned her head back against the wall and sighed. “I was hoping Tiki would be able to tell me, but…” she trailed off.

Luka nodded once in quick understanding and then rose slowly. “I’ll transform and carry you home. It’s quicker. Sass should be recharged by now.” 

At his name, Sass emerged from Luka’s hood. He took in the scene quickly and quietly, floating just beside Luka’s head. Marinette just nodded. She really had no desire to argue or protest. She was tired and in pain and part of her was afraid Cat Noir could have also had the idea of following her and she did not want to risk being in the alley for any longer than she had to be. 

As soon as he had transformed, Viperion scooped up Marinette and leapt back onto the roof of the building next to them. It was not long before he was setting her down in her bedroom. 

“Thank you Viperion.”

He nodded but said nothing. His face was still drawn with worry and Marinette tried to fake a smile just so she could reassure him that she was fine. He did not seem convinced and instead murmured his de-transformation phrase before sitting down next to her. Tiki appeared and her face too mirrored the look on the teen boy’s face. Marinette lowererd herself gently onto her bed and smiled at the little god. 

“Don’t look so worried Tiki. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine Marinette.”

Luka shot a look at the ladybird god. “Do you know why the magic didn’t work on Ladybug Tiki?” he asked softly.

Tiki cocked her head to the side, eyes on her holder and a tiny frown on her tiny face.

“It’s not that the miraculous cure didn’t work. But I suspect it’s because whatever is wrong with her has noting to do with the akuma.” 

“What? But I’m fine Tiki. And I was fine even before the akuma attack.”

“Even so Marinette,” Tiki patted her holder’s chin, “You have been stressed out and tired of late and whatever is wrong with you now must have been coming on for a while and the miraculous magic could only mask it for so long.”

Luka turned his gaze onto Marinette and was surprised when he saw her cheeks turn a pale shade of pink. She looked up then and caught his eyes on her and she quickly looked away, ducking her head. What was going on?

“Uhh..Marinette? Do you know what’s wrong with you?”

“What? No! Pfft..I mean…no.” 

She was lying. She was hiding something from him. Luka felt a sting. He thought they had reached a stage in their friendship whereby they could confide in each other without fear of judgement or embarrassment. But obviously Marinette did not seem to think so. But that was not fair either. She had trusted him with her biggest secret and that was a big deal. Whatever was going on now was something she probably was not yet ready to talk about.

For some reason, Juleka’s voice came back to him as he watched Marinette fidget next to him.

“Just be careful of your heart okay. It could get broken.” 

He started. Why was he even thinking of that now? He shook his head and turned back to Tiki.

“Can’t you tell what the problem is with your magic or something? You can’t sense it when she’s transformed?”

Tiki shook her head. 

“That is not how the miraculous magic works. It does not work outside the sphere of the miraculous.”

“Huh?” Here even Marinette turned to Tiki with a frown. But it was Sass who responded.

“The miraculous does not interfere in the human realm outside of its scope of functions. It is sort of like a self regulating method to circumvent abuse in the day to day lives of holders.”

“You mean it can’t be used as a solution to everyday problems as a way to avoid abuse by holders?” Luka asked dryly.

Sass nodded.

“Of course there are exceptions to every rule,” Tiki conceded, tossing Sass an exasperated look and almost rolling her eyes. “But diagnosing ailments and healing people outside of magic damage is not part of that.”

“Maybe you just need to visit a doctor Marinette. That was pretty scary seeing you like that especially in your super suit. It shook up the team you know. We all kind of expect Ladybug to be indestructible and to see you so vulnerable….” His voice trailed off.

Marinette glanced up at him. He was looking down at his feet, his face turned away slightly so she could not see his expression, but the hand on her bed was clutching at her bedcovers, the only giveaway of his distress.

“Luka.” She placed her own hand over his and squeezed it gently. He turned to her then and she smiled up at him shyly. 

He had been worried. Seeing Ladybug faint or collapse was unnerving she supposed. She felt suddenly ashamed. She had not been looking after herself as well as she should have been these past few days. How was she to perform her super hero duties if she was not fit? She was almost always busy but now wit Adrian in her life, she was even busier. Almost all her free time was taken up by renewed projects aimed at his well being. She was constantly making things for him, small things like handkerchiefs or cookies to larger stuff like personalised journals or hats. She sighed to herself. She had to take better care of herself. 

She was about to say something to Luka when there was a sharp rap on her trap door. Both teenagers jumped and looked at each other wide eyed. 

“Marinette!”

It was her father. Luka could not be found in here! How would she explain how he got into the house without being seen? Marinette leapt to her feet, pain forgotten, pushing Luka onto the floor of the dais of her bed. There was just enough room on the side nearest the skylight for him to lie prone beside the bed without being seen. Luka let out a startled yelp and got a sharp nudge in the ribs from Marinette’s flats. She glared down at him and scrambled down the ladder yelling louder than she intended, “Yes Dad!”

The trap door opened before she was all the way down and her father’s head poked through.

“You have a visitor sweetheart.” His smile was suspiciously wide and Marinette squinted at him warily. “I’ll tell him to come up.”

His voice rose towards the end to a faint squeal and Marinette felt her blood run cold.

“No Dad! I’ll come down!” she flailed as she almost fell the last few steps. 

Her dad, already turning to go back down, paused in surprise. “It’s okay sweetie. He can come up. Such a well mannered boy.” He sighed.

“No!” Marinette looked around her wildly for a reason. “A mess! My room’s a mess. Ha ha ha! Got to clean it. I’ll come down.”

Her father looked around the room briefly but saw nothing wrong with it. Still, it was her love life. She wanted to impress her young man with a pristine room? So be it. He shrugged a large shoulder.

“Okay honey.”

As soon as the trap door closed behind him, Marinette was back up the ladder and hissing at Luka to get up. He rose cautiously, peering over the bed before rising to his full height, an amused smile on his face. Never in his life had he ever thought he would be hiding from a girl’s father in her room, under her bed, or in the wardrobe, or anywhere else really. He was more the “walk through the front door” kind of guy. Or so he always thought. 

“Luka you have to go.” She whispered, casting a nervous glance to the room below. “Adrian’s here.”

“Adrian?” He asked in surprise. “What is he doing here?”

She did not immediately respond but he could not fail to see the furious red bloom on her cheeks. For some reason, he felt his heart clench but he did not know why. What was he thinking? It was none of his business what Adrian was doing there. He just had to leave. The fact that the blond was visiting Marinette was a good sign. He should not spoil this for her. 

He looked around for Sass. He would have to transform quickly. As if sensing it, Sass appeared from somewhere below the dais, Tiki behind him. 

“We have to go Sass. Now.”

Sass nodded sagely and flew to his shoulder with a faint smile at Tiki. Luka turned away, ready to call on his transformation when Marinette’s voice stopped him. He turned. She was still standing in the same spot but she was shifting from foot to foot, looking at a place just above his right shoulder. Again, Luka felt his insides clench for some reason. He turned fully towards her and waited for her to say why she had stopped him. She clearly had something on her mind and for some reason, she was not sure how or if she should continue with the conversation. And something in Luka’s gut told him that he also probably did not want to hear whatever it was she had on her mind.

“Marinette. I really should go if you don’t want your Dad to come back for you and find me here.” He said it lightly, though his eyes darted down and towards the trapdoor below them.

“It’s Adrian!” 

He started. He knew it was Adrian waiting for her downstairs.

“We’re dating!”

It came out of nowhere. For a minute he was not sure what exactly was happening. What exactly he had heard. He continued staring at Marinette, gaping more like.

“What?” Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that his voice did not betray the myriad of emotions whirling within him right then and for that, he was thankful.

Marinette nodded violently, smile wide and slightly strained. Luka winced. He had seen that fake smile a few times when she tried to pretend that everything was hunky-dory when it clearly was not. 

“You and Adrian are dating?” He would not let her see the rip in his heart. She could not know, he repeated silently to himself. 

“Wow.”

That was all he really could think to say right then. And she nodded again and continued in a rush, sounding slightly panicked and apologetic.

“I was planning on making out time to tell you but he’s here and you’re here and there’s no time like the present right?” She scuffed her right toes, left hand gripping her right upper arm nervously.

Luka nodded. He had heard right. It had finally happened. This was it. This was the end. She had what she always wanted. He knew he should be happy for her. Effusive in his congratulations, but, he had so many questions and not enough wits to ask them. He had to go. Now. He had no reason to be in her room at all. Not now. Not ever. Not with her boyfriend waiting for her downstairs. 

“Right.” He looked around, slightly dazed and spotted his kwami, still a few inches above his shoulder. “We shouldn’t keep him waiting then.” 

He smiled at her. It was a small smile, not quite genuine, but not entirely false. Marinette did not notice though. She smiled back in relief and stepped back, releasing the grip on her arm. Luka replaced it with his own, giving her a friendly squeeze before dropping his hand quickly.

“I’m happy for you Marinette.”

“Thank you Luka.”

He turned away and called for his transformation. On the balcony, he stopped just before he leapt away.

“I’m still here for you Marinette. I always will be.” 

Then he was gone.


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

Marinette found Adrian sitting primly on the edge of the sofa in the living room, hands loosely clasped in his lap while her dad thrust plates of snacks under his nose and loudly encouraged him to try everything he was shown. Marinette felt her heart drop with embarrassment when she saw the blond shift slightly and flinch at a slice of her dad’s recently perfected decadent quadruple chocolate cake. She hurried in, almost tripping in her haste, and grabbed the small plate of spring rolls her father had in his other hand and was about to shove towards Adrian. 

“Thank you dad,” she hissed, propelling him out of the room with one hand. “I’ll call if we need anything more.” 

She turned back to Adrian, puffing out a nervous breath.

“Adrian..wha..what doing you….I mean, what are you doing here?”

For a fleeting moment Adrian looked confused, but then, quickly, his expression settled into its usual calm one.

“Well,” he laughed quietly. “I just thought I’d check on my girlfriend.”

“Oh.” Marinette’s heart stopped then started again. Hearing him refer to her as his girlfriend, did something to her.

‘Well I’m …um..fine.” She squawked and groaned internally.

She could still not talk in front of him. She was still having a hard time even just getting her thoughts in order around him. This was so embarrassing.

“Are you sure?”

He looked at her out of slightly narrowed eyes as if he suspected something.

“Of course.” She smiled wider and to detract the conversation from herself, she continued, “You managed to…to get out?”

It had been days since he had told her he loved her and since then, she had been giddy with the anticipation of their first date ever since Alya had put the idea into her head. They hung out at school before class and briefly after school as they waited for his car to pick him up; on the rare occasion it was late. She had tried to ask him when they would finally go out but with her inability to get out a single word around him, she never could. 

When she mentioned this to Alya, she simply rolled her eyes and poked her playfully in the sternum.

“Mari girl, this isn’t the stone age. Girls can ask guys out on dates too. Don’t wait for him to arrange it. Plan something and invite him.”

Marinette looked scandalised. “Alya! What if he refuses?”

Alya sighed in frustration. “You forget that you’re together now. He’s not going to refuse. You’re past the fear of rejection. The worst he can do is say that his Dad refuses for him to go out or that the day you picked doesn’t work for him and all you have to do then is find a day that works for you both.”

Her friend was right. There was nothing stopping her from doing just that. But somewhere in her heart, she wanted him to be the one to plan something grand and romantic, a gesture that proclaimed to the whole world that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was with Adrian Agreste. She was ashamed to admit it to her friend, but she was maybe just a bit…. a very teensy eensy bit old school about that. She liked the idea of having a Prince Charming coming to sweep her off her feet and Adrian was her Prince and she wanted to have the whole fairytale experience. 

“Actually,” here he paused, looking down sheepishly. “I was already out doing something else and I decided to stop by.”

“Oh.”  
She felt a stab of disappointment. She had been hoping he had come out especially to see her. She was being silly she knew. He was here and that was all that mattered. 

He was a busy teen, busier than most and very restricted in his movements. She understood that. Eck, she had had his schedule on her wall for a long time after all. She would make the most of his presence with her now. She went to the kitchen area and grabbed some ice tea and two glasses, fussing and flitting around to disguise her nerves. She had wanted to spend time together but now that he was here, she was not sure what to do. 

Eventually she sat down on the seat with him leaving a sizeable gap between them. Adrian had been watching her as she moved about, wondering how he would let her know that he was aware of her ill health. If she did not want to tell him, he could not very well ask how she was now feeling without it being very, very suspicious.

So now, as he looked at her, he noticed that she was slightly pale and she seemed to be suppressing a grimace underneath her cheerful demeanour. He slid nearer and peered at her closely.

“Are you sure you’re okay my L..Marinette? You don’t look fine.”

“I am.” She turned away from his gaze. Much as she wished to look into those emerald orbs, she could never look him fully in the eyes without feeling like she was somehow losing herself. Like he could see every thought in her head and every wish in her heart. 

“Okay. If you say so.” He sounded dissatisfied.

There was silence. He knew she would not tell him anything and he found himself frowning in slight irritation. They were dating. She should be able to talk to him about anything and allow him to help in any way he could. Well, they were not exactly dating were they? Not in the literal sense anyway. They had not even been out on a single date.

How was that even possible? He finally had his lady and he was still to take her on a date. He had dreamt of just such an opportunity ever since he had met her and yet he had not yet acted on it despite now having the right to so do. If he could not flat out ask her or tell her outright that he knew she was not okay, at the very least, there was something that he could do.

“So Marinette, how would you like to go on a date with me? Us. Together?” He winced. Not smooth.

“A date?”

She turned wide blue eyes towards him, mouth slowly widening into a genuine smile.

“I’d love to.”

“Good. How about tomorrow? I’ll call you to confirm okay.” He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. “It’s just that I can’t confirm anything before asking my father if I can leave the house.”

Marinette was nodding in understanding. “It’s okay.” 

“Okay then.” 

He rose and Marinette rose too and they stood uncertainly not sure exactly what to do next. Eventually, Adrian leaned in and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

“I have to go before I’m missed.”

But Marinette had been rendered tongue-tied by the kiss and stood there staring at him with stars in her eyes. Adrian stifled a smirk as he felt his inner Cat Noir rise. He had a sudden impulse to pull her to himself a kiss her passionately until she swooned. He sighed regretfully. There would be time enough for that on their date tomorrow. If his father allowed him to leave the house that is. Once gain, he wished he could tell Marinette the truth; that he knew her secret, then there would no longer be any need for them to only meet on the very rare occasions that he was allowed out. They could meet anytime thanks to their suits. And he could woo her on the rooftops of Paris, under the stars, surrounded by candlelight, just as he had been dreaming for months.

Still, if his father refused to let him leave the house then he would just have to sneak out “a la Chat Noir”. Of course that meant he could not be gone for as long as he would like. He could not risk being out of the house for too long during the day or early evening. There was no telling when his father or Nathalie would take it into their heads to seek him out for whatever reason. 

*

By the time he had snuck back into his room, he was excited and already planning what to do on his date with his lady. But first things first. He had to talk to his father about going out the following day. It was a good thing he had been extra good this past week. He had kept up with his additional studies and photo shoots without complaint. That by itself should be enough to earn him a few hours to himself and time outside with any normal parent. But Gabriel Agreste was not a normal parent and his son’s good behaviour was not a guarantee that he would get any favours. He just had to hope he would manage to catch his father in an agreeable mood.

**

The houseboat was rocking gently where it was moored along the bank of the Seine. It was nothing more than a huge blob in the moonless night, faintly illuminated by the few stars visible in the city sky. Tonight it was moored so far out there was not even the faint hints of electric lights from nearby buildings or street lights on its colourful ribbons. 

Once again, they had been run out of town by the cops a few hours previously due to the noise from the loud music. It had happened quite a few times before and it had always been due to Captain Anarka’s boisterous parties or her impromptu performances with old band mates, and a few times due to her encouraging her children’s band to “express themselves”.

Tonight however, it had not been her fault, although, she had not put a stop to it either. Tonight, it had been Luka who had been the cause of several police cars pulling up near their houseboat and demanding that they leave, without even demanding an explanation this time. 

They had ceased demanding explanations long ago.

In his cabin, Luka straightened up slightly from where he was slumped on his bed, back against the wall, his head tilted up and eyes closed. He had stopped trying to meditate over an hour ago. It had just been a waste of time and energy he did not have. He banged his head against the wall with just enough force to cause him to wince. That was better. Maybe if he banged his head enough he could finally beat some sense into is head. He banged it again a bit harder and groaned. That was just a tad too hard.

Rubbing the stinging part on his head, he opened his eyes. Today had been the worst day ever. His world had come crashing down when Marinette had told him what he had secretly hoped he would never hear. She was dating Adrian. It had been so unexpected he had not known how to respond. He knew he should be happy for her. That was what good friends did. And he was a good friend. Good friends did not feel jealous of their friends’ happiness. Good friends did not silently curse the boys their friends were dating. 

She had looked so happy. But so nervous too, as if afraid that Luka would somehow what? Disapprove? Ruin things? He had wondered as he made his way home slowly, so slowly it had taken him twice as long to get home as it would otherwise have. And all the way he had wondered and asked himself questions he had no answers to. By the time he got home, the only other emotion he had bubbling and boiling in his veins, was anger. Anger at himself, Adrian or at Marinette, he had no idea.

He got home and made straight for his electric guitar. He had to get it all out somehow and that frustration and rage was something he had not felt in a very long time, but he knew what always helped. Plugging in the amplifier, he had started to play a little known heavy metal song that he had discovered in his mother’s record collection a few years before, appropriately called “Blow Up.” It was loud, angry and reflected his current mood so well. He strummed the first few chords gently, allowing the music to begin its course through his veins. As it reached its crescendo, he let himself go completely, and did not stop even after playing for ten minutes, instead improvising his own furious riffs and frankly going crazy.

His mother and sister had stepped onto the deck and wisely, had not come closer but watched from a safe distance before exchanging looks and making their way back down. By the time the police had shown up fifteen minutes later, he was drenched in sweat, twisting and turning in a solo dance in the twilight and lost to everyone around him. 

Now, in the silence of the boat, alone and calmer, he felt ashamed of himself. He was not given to losing his cool. Heck, he was not known for his chill vibe for nothing. But as his mother liked to point out gleefully whenever she noted that he was her son, he was passionate and did have a temper. He did not lose it often though. He had a very high tolerance for bull of all sorts, but when he did lose it, it was definitely NOT good. Luckily though, he tended to calm down even faster and did not keep grudges. 

He groaned, this time in embarrassment. He had no reason to act out like he did today. No reason to act like a jilted lover. Marinette was not his girlfriend. She could date anyone she wanted to and he just had to get used to the fact hat she was with the blond model now. He had told her again just this evening that he was still there for her. He had meant it. He would always be there for her but he was not sure if she would want him to be. Would she still want to remain friends? Would Adrian want her to maintain a close friendship with another boy? There were boys who were insecure about their girlfriends having male friends. But who was he kidding? Adrian Agreste insecure? Yeah right! He was famous, good looking, son of a fashion icon and heir to a fortune. He definitely had nothing to be insecure about.

No. The only one with a problem here was him. He sighed and flopped onto his back, an arm covering half his face. He had to come to terms with the change in Marinette’s status quickly or risk alienating her. There was no doubt in his mind that that would definitely happen. She was absolutely besotted with Adrian. He had known she was infatuated but it still took him by surprise just how much she had invested in her emotions for him. Especially after the model had brutally broken her heart a few weeks ago, telling her he was in love with someone else. And yet she gladly fell into his arms at the drop of a hat when he suddenly proclaimed he had feelings for her. His mouth twisted bitterly at this.

Luka sucked in his breath sharply and sat up so quickly, his head spun for a few seconds. Adrian had scorned Marinette’s confession of love! And yet…? How? Why? This made no sense to Luka at all. When had Agreste fallen for her? And so suddenly too? What about the other girl he had claimed to love? Where was she and how did she fit into the picture? 

It was all too much. What was going on? Was Adrian playing Marinette? No. That could not be it. Luka did not know him well, but what little he knew of the other boy told him he was not the type to play anyone. He always seemed so sincere. So he most probably was being sincere even in his latest declaration to Marinette. Luka flopped back down tiredly.

Something was still not right about the suddenness of it all. He looked around his room without really seeing anything and allowed his mind to go back to a few weeks before. In this very room he had held Marinette as she cried over another rejection by Adrian, blunt and unambiguous this time. In this room he had loved her and briefly allowed himself to pretend that he was hers and she was his. And she had allowed him to be with her in the most intimate way. He still blushed when he thought about it. And now..? After being made to feel so utterly broken by a boy’s rejection, she let said boy back into her heart?

He rubbed a frustrated hand over his face. He was too tired to think. But he was not letting this go. He would not begrudge Marinette her happily-ever-after, but he would be damned if he let someone abuse her trusting nature and her love for them. Adrian may not be a player, but that did not mean something was not right. And Luka was going to find out what was happening. 

**

Marinette was nervous. She tugged at her poofy sleeves for the millionth time that afternoon. It was a new dress she had designed and made months ago but had never had an occasion to wear. Now as she waited just outside the bakery for Adrian, she worried that maybe she should have gone out earlier to buy a new dress instead. What if it was not good enough for Adrian Agreste’s girlfriend? Better yet, maybe she should have bought a Gabriel Agreste design instead. 

She had been confident in the design when she had put it on, but now…She looked down at the full skirt of the dress, cinched at the waist with a big bow on the small of her back. She patted her hair for the umpteenth time. She had removed her hair ties and allowed her hair to fall loose on her shoulders. It felt weird and she debated tying it up again but then decided against it. She would just have to trust her mother’s judgement about that. 

Adrian was running late. He had finally called late the previous night and asked her to be ready by three that afternoon. He refused to say more but the excitement in his voice piqued her own.

They were finally going to have their very first official date and she grinned to herself. That was not strictly true. She had not been able to stop since she got the call. 

“I wonder where he’s planning on taking us,” she thought. 

It could really be any number of places and that made the anticipation so much more thrilling. She cast a look into the shop through the glass windows and hid a smile when she saw her parents turned away quickly, pretending they had not been looking. They would never change. She debated whether to pop her head in to warn them against embarrassing her when Adrian finally arrived, but she knew that would only encourage them to act even more embarrassingly. 

Luckily for her, the big silver Agreste car pulled up just then. Adrian jumped out even before the wheels had fully stopped, to hold the door open for her. Briefly, Marinette stood rooted to the spot, too overcome to move, and when Adrian turned to her, smile wide and golden hair glinting in the sunlight, she felt a lump rise in her throat and she all but floated towards him. She would go with him and they would have an amazing date. She would hold her own and have a stimulating conversation with him. She could do that. She would just have to draw on her inner Ladybug. Unconsciously, she patted her purse to reassure herself. 

The trip to their destination was quiet. Adrian was naturally reserved, content to glance at her from time to time and smile and Marinette was as usual, struck dumb around him. She sat rigid in her seat, not having moved from the minute she settled into the car, too aware of the blonde’s presence beside her. Instead she feigned interest in the passing traffic outside and so did not notice Adrian’s right hand, resting on the seat between them as it inched towards her own which was also lying between them. She jumped nearly out of her skin when she felt the slight pressure of his soft hand on hers. Whipping her head round to face him, cheeks pink and eyes as round as saucers, she tried to stammer something but no sound came out. She was left in the enviable position of being pinned down by green eyes and a slightly sly smirk. 

Her breath caught suddenly as she felt a sudden sense of déjà vu. For a brief moment it had felt like….She shook her head to clear her mind. It must be the light-headedness. She was still feeling unwell but this time with her new boyfriend was more important than a bit of pain. Her mother had secured an appointment with their doctor for the following day. She could survive till then.

The car slowing down and stopping brought her out of her reverie. She looked out the window eagerly and a look of confusion passed over her face. She knew this place. 

She turned back to the boy beside her questioningly. He gave her a small smile.

“I remembered that you liked this place. After all you suggested it to me first.”

Marinette turned back to look out the window. It was slightly busier than the last time they were here but she remembered this place well. The ice rink.

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up from the end of season 3.


End file.
